


Hashtag Spiderdevil

by Spideypoolhell



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blowjobs, Bondage, Casual Sex, Control Issues, Daddy Kink, Demisexual Matt Murdock, Drama, Drunk Sex, Fear Play, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Humiliation, Jealousy Kink, Karen and Peter are besties, Love Triangle, M/M, Matt is a shy Catholic anal virgin, Office Sex, Peter is kinky af, Possession Kink, Power Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wade ships it, and wants to top DD so bad, boot licking, but maybe Wade doesn't ship it bc he wants the spidey ass too, face fucking, handjobs, he's saving his ass for marriage, is my ship, non-con, nurse!Peter, spiderdevil, spideydevil, step aside spideypool, sub/dom stuff, whisky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypoolhell/pseuds/Spideypoolhell
Summary: Daredevil isn't going to let Deadpool seduce Spider-man away from him, not in his Kitchen.Mostly porn.Submit to me and worship the devil (with the spider).Chapter 6: will be deleted and replaced the next time I decide to update. I wrote some very very dark kink and I don't think it works with the rest of the storytelling. If you want to share your opinion please do!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with Spiderdevil.
> 
> Just watch Daredevil with Charlie Cox and Spider-man with Andrew Garfield, they are both such gloriously beautiful men, and their asses, aaaahhh.
> 
> I really want Peter Parker to take the place of Claire (nurse) Karen (secretary) and Electra (warrior) and just be Matt Murdock's main love interest.

“Soo, if you're not doing anything this weekend...” Deadpool leered at Spider-man, closing the distance between them.

“Aah, I- I dunno,” Spider-man stammered while instinctively backing away, trying to ignore the erratic pounding in his chest.

“I'd like to take you somewhere for a couple of days, anywhere you want to visit in America? Or we could even go to Canada! My homeland, O' Canaadaaa-” Wade began singing his national anthem and Peter barely contained his giggles.

“Um, I dunno, what if this is all some plot? Like, someone paid you to distract me for a couple days so they could attack New York City?” Spider-man's amused voice didn't sound too convinced of Deadpool's possible ill-intent.

Deadpool had Spider-man backed up against a wall now, he leaned one hand on the brick wall beside Spider-man's face which made Peter's heart beat faster.

“No way, as if I'd sabotage my long-term relationship goals with you-”

Peter laughed high and nervous.

“I just think you deserve to be treated like the fucking super-hero royalty you are!” Wade lifted his other hand to stroke Spider-man's cheek, causing Peter to inhale sharply. Peter didn't stop him.

Wade's hand slithered down Spider-man's neck and chest. Spider-man was trembling, feeling absolutely helpless despite being an unconquerable hero. Peter always had a sense of what felt right and wrong, right now he wasn't so certain. “Spidey, if there's _anything_ I can ever do for you-”

“You can take your filthy hands _off_ _my_ spider.” Daredevil growled.

Deadpool and Spider-man's heads whipped upwards to see the Devil of Hell's Kitchen peering over the top of the building they were against. Wade jumped back a little in surprise and Peter would have crawled half-way up the wall by now if he wasn't sort of frightened by the angry expression of the masked, horned man lurking above them.

“Excuse me- _your_ spider?” Wade's hands itched towards his guns but he knew better than to take on Daredevil, having already had his ass handed to him by that beast of a man more than once. Wade usually would have considered that a turn-on but Daredevil could be a real buzz-kill.

“Uhh,” Peter had no idea what was happening. Suddenly, Daredevil jumped down and landed right in front of Spider-man, separating him from Deadpool. Daredevil and Deadpool glared at each other from behind their masks. Each of them stood at an equal height, Spider-man, being a few inches shorter, shimmied around Daredevil so he could see what was happening and possibly intercept any fighting that might occur. The thought of two tall, muscular men in tightly clad red spandex fighting over him was sending Peter's mind into a tizzy of impossibly kinky scenarios, mostly involving clothes getting torn off.

“Spider-man is _my_ partner... My _lover_.” Daredevil put a protective arm around Spider-man's waist and Spider-man couldn't stop himself from snuggling into him (it was a little bit chilly, after all). Matt smiled at how silly he sounded and tried not to laugh at himself and stay in character as the angry, jealous boyfriend, (which came unsurprisingly easy to him). Peter had no idea what Daredevil was babbling about with this nonsense about them being lovers but he was enjoying it immensely. He couldn't stop himself from sighing and resting his head on DD's chest. Peter always felt safe with Daredevil, unlike Deadpool who made him feel everything but safe.

“Oh shit. Oh damn, that's- this is _hot_! Can I get in on-” Deadpool's shock and disappointment at Daredevil's words quickly turned into intrigue.

“No! Not a chance in _hell_. I'm not sharing, and _how dare you_ -” Daredevil pointed a judgmental finger at Deadpool while holding Spider-man tightly with his other hand, “- _sexually harass_ my boyfriend and then somehow think I'd pimp him out to you.” Daredevil's voice was furious and both Spider-man and Deadpool were a little turned on by it.

Spider-man wasn't sure what beautiful, alternate dimension he had stepped into in which Daredevil was his boyfriend but he was going to enjoy this moment forever in all it's glory. Peter had his arms wrapped tightly around Daredevil's neck and was smiling like an idiot. Daredevil had been Spider-man's biggest crush for ages, even though he had assumed Daredevil was heterosexual and not attracted to him.

Peter didn't know yet that Daredevil was Matt Murdock, a well-known, blind lawyer in Hell's Kitchen. However, from their team-ups Spider-man had learned about Daredevil's heightened senses and knew that Daredevil could ascertain a person's emotions just from their heart beat. Peter's beating heart was never in control when he was around Daredevil, which was a constant source of embarrassment for him. If Daredevil knew how attracted Spider-man found him he never acknowledged it.

“If I were you I'd leave New York City and Spider-man alone for as long as humanly possible.” Daredevil possessively grabbed Spider-man's ass for emphasis which made Peter whimper. Daredevil realized he was being a bit over-dramatic and putting on a show but he was too pleased with himself to care.

“M'sorry Wade, you heard the man, but maybe one day we can be friends,” Spider-man mumbled happily into Daredevil's chest.

“Or not.” Daredevil gave him a spank for that and Spider-man let out a delighted 'ahh' in response.

Deadpool took a picture of the two of them with his phone.

“Well _damn_ , who am I to stand in the way of true love between two beautiful men? Holy hell, you two just became my OTP.” Daredevil growled at him and Wade backed away while taking as many pictures as he could, Spider-man didn't even notice, he was too absorbed in Daredevil's chest. There was no shutter noise as Deadpool took pictures with his phone so Daredevil just smiled triumphantly to himself and didn't realize Deadpool had been taking photos until he heard Deadpool say:

“I am _so_ instagramming this!” And with that Deadpool ran off. Matt could hear Wade faintly in the distance as he slowed down. “hashtag spiderdevil, hashtag OTP, hashtag hotashell, hashtag hornydevil, hashtag beautifulgaylovethatmustbeprotectedatallcosts...” Deadpool kept rambling to himself as his voice faded away.

Matt felt victorious that Deadpool had actually left them alone. Then he felt nervous tension wash over him as he realized he was now alone with Spider-man in his arms. For someone deemed 'the man without fear' he sure had been a coward about admitting his repressed gay feelings for Spider-man. Probably something about being raised by nuns in an orphanage during his teen years and being a devout Catholic all his life had something to do with it.

“So, what the hell was that about, _lover_?” Spider-man and Daredevil were still wrapped around each other. Spider-man couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of what had just happened. As usual, Daredevil found Spider-man's laugh infectious and was giggling with him.

“That was me saving you from being molested by Deadpool,” Matt's hands were still on Spider-man's ass and it just occurred to him that maybe touching Spider-man without his consent made him the molester. He felt Spider-man's mostly hard cock press into his thigh and decided he had no regrets.

“Ah, so that's it. Just saving me from Deadpool. That wasn't at all a display of jealousy, because you're straight and not actually interested in me like that.” Peter couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice as his hands unwound themselves from Daredevil and retreated down his strong arms.

“I'm not?” Daredevil said with fake innocence before squeezing Spider-man's ass tighter and bringing his hips flush against his own. A gasp escaped both their lips as their clothed erections pressed into each other.

Peter hurriedly lifted his mask so he could plant a kiss on Daredevil's lips. The kiss was sweet and chaste at first and then burned like fire as they started unabashedly making out.

Matt had been confused about his feelings for Spider-man for a long time. He found himself attracted to many things about Spider-man; his scent, the sound of his voice, even his stupid jokes and laughter, his morals, his openness and honesty. Matt had never had romantic feelings for a man before, until he couldn't stop thinking about Spider-man and constantly wanted to hear him, smell him, feel his rapid heartbeat that went into a frenzy every time Spider-man saw him. Matt couldn't help but feel his pride swell knowing he made Spider-man feel that way. So, of course he wasn't going to allow Deadpool to steal Spider-man's heart from him.

Whatever doubts and fears Matt had about his feelings for Spider-man vanished when their lips touched. They slotted together so divinely Matt felt like God had made them for each other.

Their kissing became more intense and passionate. Spider-man reached down to grab Daredevil's ass and inwardly praised the Gods for the existence of such a fine ass.

When Matt finally had to stop kissing Spider-man and come up for air he managed to breathe out: “ _God_ , your _lips_ , feel so _perfect_ -” Matt was cut off by more kisses and Spider-man jumping on him and wrapping his legs around his hips.

“Mm, _God_ , I've wanted you so _badly_ you have no _idea_ ,” Spider-man gasped as he rolled his hips into Daredevil's, desperately trying to create more heat and friction between their hard cocks.

'I have a few ideas,” Matt grinned, bringing Peter's back against the brick wall and rutting into him with equal enthusiasm.

Peter stuck the palms of his hands into the wall to support his body. He arched his back and angled his hips up so he could his lift his ass high enough to rub it into Matt's hardness. He rolled his hips up and down, hard and fast so his swollen cock and balls were capturing most of the heat . Matt's gloved hands roamed all over Spider-man's body, tracing his fingers over the outlines on his costume, feeling the web patterns and the spider emblem over his heart. In between heated kissing they groaned as their hips crashed against each other.

“I'm glad someone else forgot to wear a protective cup today,” Matt breathed, appreciating all of Spider-man's perfectly defined muscles with his hands. Matt's skin was highly sensitive, just rubbing through clothing was going to make him come fast. Also, it was his first time with a man, who happened to be Spider-man, someone who he adored and admired. The adrenaline and forbidden thrill of gay sex spiked his pleasure even higher.

Matt hadn't given much thought to his attraction to men before he met Spider-man. He liked women and being a Catholic that was more than enough for him. It was Spider-man's character, his soul that drew Matt in. Matt tried to tell himself he wasn't homophobic when he felt guilty for being attracted to a man but he knew his religion had made him feel that it was shameful. Yet, the feeling of shame when he thought of touching another man's cock just made him come harder when he was left alone to his hand and fantasies about Spider-man. Being able to touch, taste, smell and hear Spider-man like this, desperately horny and yearning for him was overwhelming Matt's senses.

“In case you didn't notice already, I'm not wearing any panties,” Spider-man said in a sarcastic, low and husky voice. Cheesy as hell, but still bringing Matt to the edge of orgasm.

Matt kissed Peter's lips, then kissed along his jaw and down to his neck, biting it hard. The sounds of Peter's uninhibited moaning that ensued made Matt come hard in his tights, his hands touching Peter's chest, feeling Spider-man's heart pounding as he came against him.

Matt kept biting Peter's neck throughout his orgasm. Peter could feel by the way Matt groaned into him and trembled all over that he had come. That and the increased pace of Daredevil's hard, frantic thrusting against him and the hot dampness he felt spread over his crotch.

“You come?” Peter asked anyway, out of politeness.

“Yes,” Matt gasped out when he managed to catch his breath. “Your turn.” Matt pried Spider-man's legs off him and lazily dropped to his knees, pulling Peter's tights down with him as he fell to the ground. Peter's erection eagerly sprung forth. The smell of sweat, come, and Spider-man's cock invaded Matt's senses and he realized how badly he wanted this from the drool that gathered at his lips.

“ _Damn_ ,” Peter choked as Daredevil hastily grabbed at his cock, licking and sucking on him. Not even a minute later Peter was coming in Daredevil's face while trying to suppress his moans with his hand. Matt expected Peter's come to taste more bitter like his own and was pleasantly surprised by it's sweet, buttery flavour, he swallowed it down without gagging.

Peter tried to pull his tights back over his ass but only managed to just get them back up half-way, just barely over his still-hard cock. He slid down the wall on shaky knees next to Daredevil. There was a lot of sighing and kissing as they sat on the ground, coming down from the high of their orgasms. Matt felt more satisfied than he could remember after sex with the taste of Peter on his lips.

Daredevil rubbed at Spider-man's neck and shoulders to draw them apart so he could finally talk. “I hate to break the mood, but there's another reason I came looking for you tonight.”

“ _Oh_?” Peter was still in a daze.

Daredevil had to lean against the wall to stand up, when he got up he turned around. Peter just thought he wanted him to stare at his magnificent ass but then saw the long, bloody cut along the back of Daredevil's mid-thigh.

“Oh, shit! Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding?” Peter's voice had changed from sleepy to alert immediately. Peter had a setting on his web shooters that made his webs come out in a thick gauze, he quickly shot some out and wrapped it tightly around the wound on Daredevil's leg.

“I was kind of preoccupied. Anyway, it's merely a scratch,” Matt's voice was still woozy from his orgasm.

“A very bloody scratch.” Peter post-orgasm happiness vanished into worry.

“So, I was going to ask you to stitch it up, since you've been such a good nurse to me these past few months.” Spider-man knew all about first-aid from taking care of his own cuts and scrapes, but It was Aunt May who gave him all the knowledge of being a nurse. That and Peter was an expert in Biology.

Peter stashed a bunch of first-aid kits in random places (usually rooftops) around New York City because he had been in enough fights to know that sometimes you couldn't hobble your bloody body all the way home, acting fast could be the difference between life and death. Spider-man had rescued and helped Daredevil countless times. Peter would usually end up dressing his wounds on some rooftop, it was an ordeal not getting hard from watching Daredevil take off his shirt so Peter could patch up his wounds.

Autumn had just begun and the air was cooler.

“Wanna take me back to my place and stitch me up? It's a little too cold to keep doing this outside...” Matt asked. Peter had never been to Daredevil's apartment, wasn't even sure who was behind the mask although he had a gut feeling that he was gorgeous.

“Wanna lift?” Peter's excitement was mounting again. After he nursed Daredevil maybe they would have more sex and then maybe...

They'd see each other behind the masks.

“I guess this one time is okay,” Matt smiled and shrugged, trying not to focus on the pain of his leg. Peter offered him a piggy back ride and Matt felt ridiculous, not having been carried like this since his dad was alive.

“Just whisper in my ear where to go.” They swung off, Peter as Matt's eyes and Matt as Peter's ears.

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks and fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Canadian Thanksgiving to you all! Happy spanksgiving to all the kinky lil shits out there.

“Oh my god, oh my _god_ , I can't believe we did that, that was _sooooo hot_!” Spider-man and Daredevil stealthily crawled into Matt's apartment through an open window.

“I know, you won't shut up about it.” Matt couldn't stop smiling, he secretly loved all the praise he received from Spider-man.

“Nice digs!” Peter gazed at everything in the dimly lit loft apartment, it was tidy, spacious and modern. “Looks neat. Neat-o.” Peter felt like a kid when he thought of his shit-hole of an apartment in comparison.

Peter shifted around uncomfortably as he always did when he was a guest in an unfamiliar place while Daredevil rummaged around for first-aid materials. There wasn't any art on the walls or many possessions to indicate what kind of personality Daredevil had, but Peter also kept as little possible valuables or photos in his apartment in case someone followed him home. Almost all his books and junk were stashed at Aunt May's.

The most eye-catching detail was the animated billboard outside the large windows of Daredevil's apartment, it dimly illuminated the space with flashing, multi-coloured lights.

“Here,” Matt handed Peter a glass of water right after drinking down a glass himself, “you're thirsty.”

“Thanks,” Peter took a swig of water. “I can't believe you trust me enough to let me into your home, I mean, of course you can trust me, just....” Peter downed his glass and set it on a table

“Well, I've known you long enough and you've saved my ass enough times that I do, trust you. Also, you've let me into your home so it's only fair I do the same... And I think my apartment is a nicer place to fuck.” Matt was rarely this forward but mounting sexual tension and certain realizations made him bold. He wrapped his arms around Spider-man's waist, hugging him from behind, feeling Spider-man's warmth and happy sighs fill him with comfort.

One night Spider-man had found Daredevil unconscious and bleeding. Spider-man didn't like the idea of leaving Daredevil on a rooftop where they would be vulnerable and visible so Spidey had wrapped DD up as best as he could in his webbing and carried him home.

* * * *

Daredevil woke up in a strange bed to the sounds of Spider-man's off-key singing and the feeling of dried blood being gently mopped off of his body with a damp cloth.

“ _But I don't see any angels in the city, I don't hear any holy choirs sing! And if I can't get an angel I can still get a boy, and a boy would be the next best thing, the next best thing to an angel. A boy would be the next best thing_ ,” Peter sang in a quiet voice, almost humming but Matt could hear every word clearly and he smiled.

“Oh god, it's Spider-man,” Matt sighed, relieved

“To the rescue! I found you on the street and I couldn't leave you there bleeding to death, so I took you home. You're lucky you were unconscious during the part where I stitched you back together with a needle and thread.” Matt listened to Peter walk around, the way his voice bounced off the walls of his tiny apartment. “I have codeine and water when you're ready for some pain relief.” Peter set down the glass of water on a table beside the bed with a quiet thud. “You have a couple fractures in your ribs so I wouldn't move too much if I were you. Oh, and I wish I could say I'm sorry for taking off your clothes, but I'm not.” Matt could feel the smirk hiding behind Spider-man's mask, as well as his roaming gaze.

“My hands are webbed to the bed.” It wasn't a question, Matt could feel the sticky, silky threads keeping his palms pressed down to the bed, a small wave of panic rushed over him.

“It's just so you don't thrash around, I was worried you'd get freaked out waking up in a stranger's bed. I can take them off if you promise to behave. Or not. Safe word?” Peter was attempting to flirt but he was just embarrassing himself. Peter winced upon realizing that he sounded like Deadpool. No one else flirted so aggressively with Peter than Wade Wilson and it just occurred to Peter that maybe he'd taken on some of Wade's mannerisms in an attempt to be flirtatious.

“ _Water_.” Matt's throat felt dry and painful, although it was nothing compared to the rest of the pain his body was in.

“Ok, but do you want me to take off the webs and let you do it yourself, or do you want me to just pour the water down your throat?” Peter really shouldn't have found a bruised, bloody and broken body webbed to his bed so attractive but Daredevil wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs and mask was making Peter's blood colour his cheeks.

“I don't know if I could lift my arms even if I tried, just give it to me.” Daredevil panted.

“God, I love it when you're bossy.” Spider-man tilted Daredevil's head gently upwards and grabbed the nearby glass of water from the nightstand, slowly pouring the water down Daredevil's parted lips. Peter gulped audibly, so did Daredevil as he drank down the water. “Painkillers?”

“Please.”

Peter carefully placed two pills on the tip of Daredevil's waiting tongue. Daredevil swallowed.

“Thanks. I know you're nervous having me in your apartment, but I promise I won't be wanting to move anytime soon so you can un-web me-” Matt heard loud thudding noises coming from both ends of the apartment. “Ok, I'm not the only one hearing fighting and fucking going on at the same time, am I?” Daredevil tried to shake his head. Spider-man sighed, he adjusted the setting on his web shooter and web dissolving fluid sprayed out.

“Sorry, that's my neighbours. I live inbetween crack addicts and prostitutes and the walls are paper thin. I refer to them as the vikings.” The webs dissolving on Matt's hands felt like strings fading into cotton balls and left a faint, sticky residue. “Welcome to my hobo palace! I have the cheapest apartment in the sketchiest part of Hell's Kitchen. Being a vigilante doesn't really pay the bills, but it's clean.” Peter shrugged.

“Yeah, very clean,” Matt could smell the fake, chemical aroma of lemon and orange everywhere, "and empty. And small,” Daredevil grinned, “kind of like you.”

“Ok, if you're implying I'm small I'm not that much smaller than you,” Peter Parker had once been called Puny Parker for a reason, after finishing puberty he was of an average male height, “and if you are saying I'm empty inside then you're only half right. And as for being clean, I'm a tad OCD, cockroaches freak me out.” Peter shuddered.

“Well now I know Spider-man's weakness: cockroaches,” Matt started to feel the effects of the drugs slowly kick in. He was actually grateful for Spider-man's voice as a distraction from the pain and agony his body was going through, it gave him something else to focus on. “But what I really want to know is how do you always keep your suit so clean all the time?” Spider-man always smelled like fresh laundry, even after a sweaty, rough fight.

“Portable washer and dryer, basically the only thing I keep here worth anything. Your suit is in the dryer as we speak, love the summer spandex edition by the way, probably much easier to wash than the leather body armour you also rock but that's a good look too. So yeah, I have seven suits, one for every day of the week. Gotta keep my booties fresh, I hate when they get all black and dirty on the soles, not a good look.” Spider-man was already known for never shutting up but when he was around Daredevil, his crush, his nervousness made him ramble even more. Peter always felt like an idiot after their encounters.

“You have seven suits? Let me guess, you have the names of the days stitched into each of them.” the smell of Spider-man's clean bed comforted Matt. Sandalwood and shampoo hit Matt's senses, Spider-man probably showered every night after patrolling the streets.

“I rip my suits pretty often so it's always good to have a few back-ups! And as for the days of the week being sown inside, maybe I'll let you find out one day...” Peter couldn't believe some of the shit that came out of his mouth around Daredevil, he must have sounded so desperate and pathetic. “I'm pretty good at sewing so I'll stitch up your suit when it's dry. Even if it's in tatters.”

It was a hot, summer night. Matt could hear the sounds of the street and feel the air from an open window, he heard people groaning and the slapping of bodies from one side of the room and people punching each other and banging violently into walls on the other side. The sounds of a dryer tumbling his suit and the damp smell of blood from washing it out pervaded the air. He heard the whir of a fan and felt a useless breeze trying to cool him down. Everything hurt too much for him to care about being mostly naked and on display. He was with someone he trusted. Then it dawned on Matt just how much he trusted Spider-man, with his life, his city, with anything. He had known the man for around two years and had been aided by him countless times. Spider-man hadn't once asked for any favours in return.

Awkward silence filled the room and Peter felt like he needed to remedy it. “Hey, uh, I'm sorry I know I never shut up, so I'm gonna shut up now because you should really try to get some rest, you must be exhausted.”

Ugly noises of people yelling and fucking tortured Matt's ears. “God, your neighbours are so loud and annoying. I prefer hearing your voice, trust me.” Everything felt painful and Spider-man was the only good distraction until relief from the drugs came.

“Um, thanks,” Peter blushed. All of a sudden he was speechless.

“No, thank you, you're always there to help me when I need it, no questions asked. I really can't thank you enough...” Peter felt his knees go wobbly at Daredevil's words and had to sit down.

“No problem, I'm just trying to do the right thing... And you're definitely the right thing.” Peter's brain made him think he was so smart and witty he could just say anything without thinking first. Sometimes it worked out for him and sometimes it didn't. Sometimes he wanted to slap his face and curl into fetal position after realizing what he had just said.

Daredevil just laughed. Peter's face felt so hot.

“Oh, um, your boots and your billy clubs and stuff are beside the bed on the floor, and there's a hoodie, t-shirt and sweats there too, if you like, wake up in the middle of the night, or morning and need to go you can just take it. I'm gonna take a shower and then fix your suit and then I'm gonna web up a hammock for myself and call it a night. You can either sneak out when I'm sleeping, or stick around, or whatever...” Peter rubbed his head awkwardly and sat up, he walked over to the dryer to take Daredevil's suit out and laid it out on a chair.

“Hey, you, um, wanna indulge in some other forms of pain relief?” Matt felt Spider-man's body temperature flare up, “I noticed there's a joint on your desk...” it was only a faint whiff of marijuana but the smell was too distinct for Matt to not notice it.

“You mean _in_ my desk, do you have x-ray vision or something?”

Matt laughed loudly at that, it hurt his body to laugh and he hoped that would make him stop soon.

“No, uh, I just smelled it.” Matt would have blushed if he hadn't already lost so much blood.

“Yeah, yeah, of course we can smoke it. I'm not much of a smoker myself, but there's a cool, down-to-earth hippie guy in my apartment building who sells little joints like this for $5 a pop. Sometimes I smoke after patrolling for pain relief, or to help me sleep.” Peter clicked a lighter, fired the joint in his mouth and inhaled, exhaling slowly. He sat next to Matt on the bed and carefully put the joint between Daredevil's lips. Matt inhaled and lifted his hand to hold the joint and exhale.

“Oh, here, I should cover you with a sheet, I know you're hot- I mean _I know_ it's hot outside but you're not decent, I mean you're decent, but-” Matt actually started to fucking giggle and Peter couldn't help it either as he lifted up a sheet and tucked Matt into his bed. Matt passed the joint back to Peter and they smoked it quickly.

“Sorry for the blood stains I'm leaving on your bedding.” Matt was too tired to make decent conversation.

“Oh, don't worry, it happens all the time. That's why my sheets are red.” Matt's sheets were also red but they were silk, the cotton bedding felt scratchy against his skin but the drugs helped him relax.

Spider-man stood up as if to go but then he sat back down on the bed. “Ok, um, I have a theory and I was wondering if I could ask you a question.”

“Sure,” Matt was still in pain but he was feeling happy and relaxed.

“Ok, so I have this theory that all vigilantes are orphans because, well there's clearly been a lack of parenting in our lives. So I'm asking, for statistical purposes...” Peter didn't know why he felt like he needed to ask this but he was high enough to not care.

“Oh. So you're an orphan too?” Was Matt's simple response. “How old were you when...?” Matt trailed off, realizing he was acting too friendly and familiar with Spider-man.

“Nine.”

“Oh. Me too.” Matt gulped.

“What? No way! Really? _What_ , you're kidding me, same age and everything...That's crazy! Maybe it's a vigilante thing, like you have to lose your parents at _exactly_ age nine and only then you'll end up as a... Crazy man, running through the streets of the city, playing at being a hero.” Peter talked excitedly, bouncing around a bit on the bed. Matt just smiled, Spider-man was like an overexcited kid and Matt loved basking in his joy and boundless energy.

“Yeah, our lives are pretty crazy...” Daredevil mused.

“Yeah, but it's kind of awesome, isn't it?” Peter felt high and dreamy, the fact that he was talking to a mostly naked Daredevil in his bed and they were both stoned felt like a dream.

“Is it? Remind me again why it's awesome because right now I just feel pain. Lots of pain.” More angry yelling noises erupted from the neighbours. “ _God_ , the noises in this apartment building, do you ever sleep?”

“Sometimes.” Daredevil always envied Spider-man's sunny disposition but in that one word he could hear how tired Spider-man really was.

“Hey, can I ask _you_ a question now?” Daredevil ventured.

“Shoot.” Peter leaned back on his hands, brushing slightly against Daredevil.

“How old were you when you became Spider-man? You sound so young...” Matt had developed a fondness for Spider-man, he could also feel sexual tension building between them. Maybe if he knew Spider-man's age his attraction would stop.

“A teenager.” Peter felt that was specific enough, he began to feel a little self-conscious about his age since Daredevil seemed older and more mature, although Spider-man had been a super hero for a longer amount of time.

“And you've been Spider-man for several years, so... you must be in your early to mid twenties,” Matt heard all about Spider-man before he became Daredevil and to say the hero was an inspiration would be an understatement.

“Yeah.” Peter felt awkward about his age being discussed, Matt knew.

“Sorry to pry, it's just... You're amazing. I can't believe you've done all the things you have since you were in high school. Makes me feel a little less crazy knowing what you've been through...” Matt trailed off, Spider-man's tendency to speak before thinking was rubbing off on him.

“Yeah, same. Same. Sometimes I feel like there's nobody else in this world that's like us, although I know there are, but you're special...” Peter was really, really bad at not saying what was on his mind and in his heart, “well, there aren't many other people running around Manhattan in red spandex and punching people out in the name of justice, or whatever.” Peter talked with his hands and with his last word he threw them up in the air, completely embarrassed with himself, as always.

“Yeah, you're not wrong,” the magic of the drugs was making Matt mellow. Spider-man was so cute, so cute yet strong, and funny, and easily flustered, and kind. Now Matt knew he was also an orphan, and young, possibly a little too young for Matt who was in his early thirties, but he was also the most amazing hero Matt had ever known in his life. And then it hit Matt that he was in love with Spider-man.

And Spider-man was in love with him too. He had known about that a long time ago.

He had no idea as to what he should do about it.

“Oh! I can't believe I forgot to ask. What happened to the people who did this to you?” Spider-man stood up from the bed, voice becoming strangely serious.

“Don't worry. I kicked their asses.” Matt smiled, tears gathering at his eyes from being so tired. Peter laughed.

“Good, now get some rest, tiger,” Peter clicked off a nearby lamp. “I'll get you some more water. And, oh, I don't know if this will be more comfortable for you to sleep in but here's a clean Spider-man mask-” Peter reached into a dresser and tossed a red mask onto Daredevil's face, “if you need it. I thought it might be more comfortable than your horny helmet.”

Peter grabbed more clothes from his dresser and went to the bathroom to shower. Matt traced the lines on Spider-man's mask as he listened to Spider-man take off his clothes, step into the warm water of the shower and hum sweetly to himself. Matt could hear him washing his body with soap that smelled of lavender and sandalwood. Matt decided to take off his Daredevil mask and try on Spider-mans'.

It felt softer, and lighter, but also tighter around his face. If Matt fell asleep with it on he'd probably have a web pattern imprinted on his face. He rolled the mask up to his nose so he could breathe easier.

After Spider-man finished washing and drying himself off he came out of the bathroom and sat down at a nearby desk. He started sowing Daredevil's suit, so skillfully that Matt could hear the needle and thread work through the fabric at a fast, rhythmic pace. And finally Matt was lulled to sleep.

When Matt woke up the sun was streaming over his body and everything hurt. He could hear the sounds of Spider-man's gentle snoring. The neighbours had gone silent and the apartment felt eerily peaceful. Matt reached out carefully beside him and found the glass of water and bottle of pain-killers beside the bed. He sat up, taking two pills and drinking all the water down.

Matt hurt everywhere, he dressed in the clothes Spider-man provided him as quickly and quietly as he could, the hoodie and sweats were more soft and comfortable than he thought they would be. He found his suit lovingly stitched back together and folded in a bag, he also felt an apple packed inside for him which made him feel so much like a kid that he almost laughed. Spider-man probably just wanted him to keep his blood sugar levels up.

Matt tied up his boots and decided he'd exit the building through the front door like a regular human being, he stood up to go and Spider-man's snoring stopped. Matt could tell by his breathing that he was still in a deep sleep. He walked over to where he was, feeling around for the web hammock that was suspending Spider-man in the air as he slept. Feeling Spider-man's breath, Matt carefully leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Spider-man's half-masked cheek.

Before Matt carefully locked the door behind him on his way out he took the mask off his face and packed it into the bag.

After going home to rest for the day Matt woke up with a mild headache and a hard-on. He focused on the blood rushing to his dick and tried to block out the pounding in his head. He thought of Spider-man's warmth, his sighs, his laughter, wondered how his lips would feel on him. Matt spat into his hand and fisted his dick tightly as he thought about fucking Spider-man's ass so hard that he'd make him cry into a pillow, about how he'd take his time sucking him off while he toyed with Spider-man's cum-filled ass. Matt breathed in the scent of Spider-man's clothes that he was wearing and came explosively onto his stomach.

Matt slept in Spider-man's clothing often, wearing them until Spider-man's scent had completely faded. He washed them and tucked them away, wearing them when he needed to be comforted, the Spider-man mask didn't stray too far from his bed, like a child's teddy bear.

* * * *

Spider-man was standing in the middle of Daredevil's apartment, kissing him like nothing else in the world existed.

Peter pulled back, “We should really get to stitching you up,” Daredevil assaulted Spider-man's lips with more kisses, Peter had to force them apart, “and there are some things we need to talk about, like when have you even wanted to fuck me in the first place? Because this is all news to me, very pleasant yet surprising news.”

“For awhile,” Daredevil smiled like the devil and took off his shirt, slowly, listening to Spider-man's bated breath and racing heart. Then he turned around, bending over to pull his pants down, then unlaced his shoes. Matt could feel the heat of Spider-man's straining erection not too far away. Matt kicked off his shoes and pants and lied down on his stomach on the couch, only wearing his mask and cum-stained underwear.

“I'm ready, nurse.”

Daredevil thought Spider-man would giggle at him, but he just stood staring in silence and awe.

“Right, I've gotta, wash my hands. Do you have any latex gloves?” Peter rushed off to wash his hands in the kitchen sink, finding everything he needed on the dining table and bringing it over.

Peter began disinfecting and stitching up the cut on the back of Daredevil's leg.

“Talk to me, distract me from the pain,” Daredevil commanded.

“ _Oh my god_ , DD, I can't _believe_ you- that we _actually_... That we freakin' _dry humped each other against a wall_! I'm still in shock, and now I get to look at your immaculate ass-”

“Well don't look at it too much while you're pulling a needle through me.” Matt was used to being in constant physical pain but his body was still very sensitive.

“Yes, boss. God, you hit so many of my _kinks_ all within the span of fifteen minutes.” Spider-man focused his attention and tried to be as gentle as possible while stitching the cut.

“Really? I did? What did I do?” Daredevil replied with amusement and curiosity.

“Ok, well first you swooped in all angry and possessive and jealous and just grabbed me, and claimed me like a cave-man taking his cave-bitch.” Daredevil laughed into the couch cushion. “Then you spanked me, which is just, so, _so_ hot. Oh, and you grabbed me and kissed me like I was _Scarlet O' fucking Hara_.”

“Well, technically you kissed me first, and then I kissed you back.”

“Very passionately, I might add. Oh, and _rubbing our dicks together_ through our suits, in public no less. Oh, and you fucking _biting_ me like a _tiger_ while you came! And then you sucked me off with those _glorious_ lips, and, I'm just, I'm in complete awe. And now I'm going to shut up because I sound like, I dunno, an annoying fanboy probably.” Spider-man hummed happily to himself as he finished stitching Daredevil and wrapping the wound up, he snapped off the gloves. Daredevil turned his head in Spider-man's direction, pulling him over to give him a thankful kiss. Spider-man pulled off his mask.

“Peter- That's my name. Obviously.” Peter had tried telling Daredevil his secret identity a number of times but Daredevil always cut him off, saying that it was safer to have as little people as possible know who he was, and to trust no one, ever, not even him.

“Oh. You took off your mask.” Matt couldn't see, but he heard the mask come off, could practically hear the hair bounce out, the pleasant pheromones from Peter's hair greeting his senses. Matt leaned over and kissed him. “Nice to meet you, Peter. You're lovely.”

Matt rolled off the couch and kissed Peter on the floor of his living room, loving all of Peter's happy sighs and whimpers and cupping his face lovingly with his bare hands.

“ _So_ ,” Peter pulled back. “You are...?” Peter wasn't even sure if Daredevil had even paused to look at him since they hadn't really stopped kissing.

“I'll tell you,” Matt whispered into Peter's ear, “when I'm _fucking_ you in the shower.” Peter shivered all over. “And if you're a good boy, I'll let you see my face in the morning, _if_ you let me fuck you all night.” Matt nibbled Peter's ear, relishing his moans and palming at his hard cock. “Now go touch yourself for me in the shower, but don't come until I do.” Matt kissed Peter's nose and smacked his ass.

“Yes, boss!” Peter got up and practically ran to the bathroom. Matt listened to him turn on the shower, Peter said “nice” upon seeing Matt's large bath tub. Peter almost ripped his clothing off in his haste to get naked and under the hot, running water, letting out an “ahhh” as he relaxed under the heat and started to soap up his body.

Only a minute into his shower Matt could hear the faint noises of Peter jerking himself off which made Matt rub his hardening dick through his boxers in response. Matt got up to go to the bedroom and throw off his mask and underwear, grabbing a bottle of lube in his desk. Peter was fingering his hole now, it was hard to tell by sound alone but Matt could tell from the way Peter's breathing changed and the whimpers he was making.

“Mmm, DD, I wanna _touch_ you, _suck_ you _off_ , _feel you inside me_ ,” Peter barely whispered, knowing that Daredevil would hear him with his super hearing. Matt raced over to the bathroom with the lube.

“Peter?” Matt cherished the feeling of Peter's name in his mouth. “Will you close your eyes for me?”

“... Well that's not fair,” Matt could hear the pout in his voice.

“Please? For me? Just for a bit?” Peter didn't know Daredevil was blind, he thought all of his senses were heightened including his vision. Matt didn't feel like dealing with Peter's impending shock at discovering that Daredevil, the fellow vigilante he'd known for two years, had been blind all along. Matt knew it was unfair for him to want Peter to not see him just yet, but since he couldn't see him either it was kind of fair.

“Ok... Eyes are closed.” Matt stepped into the shower.

Peter gasped as he felt Matt's large hands touch his body, circling around his waist, and then moving one hand up to touch his chest, and the other hand down to tease at his cock. Matt was already aware Peter was big from their rutting earlier but now he could tell that Peter's cock was even bigger than his, just slightly. Matt removed his hands from Peter's cock and ran his hands up Peter's back and over his arms. Peter was smaller than Matt, in height and build, but he radiated strength, he had an aura about him that made Matt feel strong just standing in his presence.

“How is your skin so _smooth_?” Matt bit Peter's shoulder.

“I heal fast,” Peter smiled.

“I know, but _damn_ ,” Matt marvelled at how few scars he could feel on Peter's skin, which was miraculous for someone who was constantly fighting.

Peter's body was all muscle and bone, yet it was still soft, plush, and curvy. Especially his ass, the way his waist narrowed and his ass stuck out was deliciously androgynous, and yet Peter was in every way a man. Matt could tell he was under-fed and probably struggled to get enough food as he felt the ribs on Peter's sides. Peter's biceps and pecs were quite well-rounded and Matt squeezed them hard, which made Peter whimper and delighted Matt.

“Matt.”

“Matt?”

“That's my name... Say it as much as you like.” Matt licked the back of Peter's ear, feeling him shudder. “Tell me, Peter... What would you like me to do to you?”

Peter mostly just wanted to look at Matt's face but was too busy freaking out internally that he had finally learned Daredevil's name. He was also weirdly turned on by the fact that he was getting felt up by someone who was in some ways a complete stranger. Someone whose face he'd never seen.

“Um. Well, I want to suck you off, but first I just wanna say, sorry if I kind of sprung my identity on you out of nowhere, I'm really happy you told me your name but you don't have to reveal your face until you're ready.” Matt lubed up his fingers and slid one down Peter's spine, down his crack and into his hole, grinning as Peter gasped.

“I'll let you suck me off _after_ I play with you..” Matt was hard as a rock feeling Peter's hole tighten around his finger and suck him in.

“ _More_.” Peter demanded in a quiet voice, Matt could feel the need in it.

Matt slid in another finger and sought out a bundle of nerves, Peter's loud gasp let him know when Matt had hit his prostate.

“ _Fuck_ , you just hit the _jackpot_ , tiger.” Peter gasped out as Matt started fucking him gently with his fingers, rubbing soap and lube inside him.

“Touch yourself,” Matt ordered. Peter happily obeyed.

Matt kissed the back of Peter's neck, noticing he was wonderfully sensitive there, sucking and biting and marking him. He added three fingers and the way Peter's breath hitched and nerves spiked made Matt think three fingers was probably enough for now. Matt reached his other hand around to grip Peter's hand on his cock, feeling how Peter liked to jerk himself off, all fast and loose.

Matt could feel Peter coming close to the edge. “What's my name, Peter?” Matt whispered into Peter's ear and then bit his ear lobe.

“MmmMMmmmMatt!” Peter cried, coming hard, shaking all over Matt. Matt felt close to coming himself from the vibrations of Peter's orgasm surrounding him, loving the feeling of Peter's ass clench and pulse around his fingers and semen spurting all over their joined hands.

“Alright, _now_ you can suck me off,” Matt kissed Peter's neck, making Peter whimper in his sensitive, post-orgasm state.

“Ok, but first let me touch your body,” Peter grabbed the soap and turned around, keeping his eyes closed like a good boy. Peter lovingly traced all the lines of Matt's muscles and scars and Matt didn't know why he hadn't done this sooner because being touched by Peter felt wonderful. Peter was impatient though, and soon he was on his knees worshipping Matt's cock with his hands and mouth.

Peter kissed Matt all over his pubic hair, up the base of his cock, then the tip. Then he began sucking and licking Matt's dick with great enthusiasm. Matt could tell Peter loved giving head by the way he was moaning around Matt's cock. It was too much sensation for Matt, having Spider-man on his knees, fucking Matt's cock with his mouth, petting his balls, humming around his length. Matt gripped Peter's wet hair and groaned loudly as he came with Peter's tongue lapping at his cock from all sides, licking up all his cum and gulping it down, the warm feeling of satisfaction filling them both.

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“Not yet. Stay.” Matt got out of the shower and dried himself off. He reached into the shower to grab Peter out, and towelled him off like he was a wet dog coming in from the rain.

“Go to the bed, I'll brush my teeth and be there in a minute.”

“Do you have any mouthwash I can use?”

“Yeah, Ok, open your eyes when I leave and do whatever you want.” Matt threw the towel at Peter's head and left the bathroom.

Peter closed his eyes when Matt wanted him to, when they had finished getting ready for bed and Matt had Peter in his arms under his silk sheets Peter asked again if he could open his eyes.

“Alright, go ahead.” Peter opened his eyes and then laughed because they were in darkness.

“What? Can't you see in the dark?” Matt laughed.

“Only a little bit.. Well, I can't see your face clearly but, you're hot, I can tell.” Peter kissed his face all over.

“I had to hide my face or else you'd just talk about how hot I am,” Matt knew he was sexy, felt people gazing at him lustfully all the time, his ego wasn't lacking, “and right now I just want to hear you beg me to fuck you.” Matt felt Peter's cock twitch at his words. He loved it, having this power over Peter, over Spider-man. All he had to do was tell him, show him how much he wanted him. Peter loved being wanted, he could tell, he knew this because he loved feeling wanted as well.

“ _Mmmm_ ,” Peter kissed Matt tenderly, “Ok, but we really, really need to talk about a few things...”

Matt sighed over-dramatically. “Now that I've found a much better use for your mouth talking isn't really what I had in mind.”

“Ok, but we _need_ to talk about sex. Like... How long have you liked guys? Or have you secretly been gay all along? Or are you bisexual like me? What's your experience with men?” Peter propped himself up on a pillow and gently ran his fingers through Matt's hair and over his scars.

“Ok, I uh, I guess I'm... Undecided. I really only like you,” Peter laughed absurdly at this. “What? What, I'm serious.” Matt smacked Peter's ass playfully and grabbed it, rolling Peter on top of him. “I'm not really interested in other men, so I wouldn't label myself as bi.”

“Ok, um, well, have you ever, um, had anal sex or touched your own prostate?” Peter kissed Matt's neck, avoiding his mouth so Matt could talk.

“Ah, well, I have fucked women's asses before. And, uh, yeah, I haven't actually touched my prostate before...” Peter squealed.

“Oh! I want to do it! Pick me, pick me!” Peter bounced on top of him excitedly and Matt laughed.

“I'm, well you know all my senses are heightened so my skin's rather sensitive and... I just haven't done it yet because, well I'm kind of ticklish down there... Every girlfriend who has ever tried hasn't succeeded in fingering me yet, but um, I would try it with you,” Matt blushed, embarrassed at his own lack of experience with receiving anal sex, Peter was younger but Matt could tell he was much more experienced.

“Oh my god, Matt, it's fantastic. Let me tell you, once I get you comfortable with prostate stimulation you're going to beg for it! Alright so let me tell you a bit about my experiences. So, uh, I can't really emotionally invest myself with regular people who can't know I'm Spider-man so I've been having casual sex for the past year, mostly with men.”

Matt knew when Spider-man had sex with someone, could smell it on him, and while there was a tiny part of him that was aroused by it he mostly felt insanely jealous.

“Almost every guy I hook up with wants to get their ass fucked, because getting your ass fucked feels great, regardless of your sexual orientation. So, uh, I've fucked a lot of asses, but always with a rubber, I've never gone bareback. And, um, I like to finger myself, a lot, and have been fingered, but I've never actually... Had a dick up my ass.” Matt could feel the blush spreading all over Peter's face and neck and kissed him over his heart.

“Oh.” Matt was surprised but pleased.

“Yeah, I guess I just didn't want the first time I got dicked to be by some random dick. Didn't want my asshole to be taken by some asshole, and since almost everyone I've banged in the past year has been a one-night stand I just... Yeah, I wanted to wait for someone... I really liked.” Peter's entire body was burning hot with embarrassment and Matt loved it, he wrapped up Peter up in a reassuring embrace.

“Well, that's lucky for me then.” Matt kissed Peter lovingly.

“But yeah, um, I'd let you fuck my ass, if you want to, I think I've known you long enough that I'm Ok with that,” but Matt could sense that Peter was a little nervous and uneasy, “or we could wait until the third date if I seem too slutty.” Matt giggled into Peter's neck.

“I love it when you're slutty.” Matt licked and nipped at Peter's neck. Normally Matt wasn't this slutty either, but his feelings for Spider-man had been building for a long time.

* * * *

“You're giving me a friendship bracelet?” Daredevil sounded amused but cringed inwardly, thinking about his memories with his mentor Stick when he was just a child.

“I guess, but it's so much more than that! Here, take off your glove and let me put it on underneath and I'll show you...” Spider-man gently hooked on what Daredevil could only conceive of as jewellery. “Ok, so you find the button, right here, you press it and...” Spider-man's web shooter started vibrating. “It sends your location to me via GPS and lets me know you need back up! But I can't know your location unless you push this button, or if your pulse drops dangerously low it will send me your location automatically. Pretty cool, right? I made it myself, 'cause I'm a genius.” Peter said with great satisfaction.

Daredevil could tell everything he was saying was true and really wanted to kiss Spider-man right now, but he valued his friendship too much to act impulsively, “But... Why?” Matt was a little confused, even if he was aware Spider-man had it bad for him.

“Well, sometimes calling someone on your cell takes too much time and isn't discreet enough, and you might not even take your phone while you're out super-heroing... And I was really, _really_ worried when I found you out cold and bleeding to death on the street when I took you home last week and I just- I just wanted you to know that... Whenever you need me I'll be there, Ok? We're both married to New York City, remember? I'm not going anywhere and I don't think you are either, so, we're in this together. New York City needs you.”

I need you, both Peter and Matt thought in their heads.

Daredevil hugged Spider-man.

Matt really should have kissed him right then, in retrospect.

* * * *

“Ok, so um, we should talk about kinks and stuff, like, what would you like to do?” Peter began nervously, both their dicks were hard again because Matt wouldn't stop kissing Peter. Matt was wrestling Peter down on the bed, pinning his wrists and licking at his ear, a place he had discovered made Peter moan desperately and in turn made Matt's cock flood with heat.

“Kinks? I just want to touch you.” Matt spoke sweetly into Peter's ear.

“Ok, touching is good, I'm all for touching. But, d'you wanna, like, do anything specific? Like, we could just make out and jerk each other off, or suck each other off, or we could finger and blow each other, maybe at the same time, or we could try rimming-”

“I want to fuck you.” Matt was covered in shadows, only a touch of the city night lights came through the windows. Peter could only make out his basic shape. He looked like a beautiful statue, cast in greys and blacks.

“Ok, but like, _how_ -”

“I want to take my dick and shove it up your ass. I want to feel you come with my dick inside you, and then I want to come in your ass. There, is that specific enough?” Matt kissed way his down Peter's neck to his belly button, dipping his tongue there on his way down to his hard dick, trailing his hot breath all over him.

“Ok, let's do this, I'm so ready,” Peter said nervously.

Matt stopped.

“I'm sensing you're not actually ready.”

“I totally am.” Peter wasn't actually sure and neither was Matt.

“You know I'm basically a human lie detector.”

“I know.” Peter and Matt sighed.

“So, how about this: I blow you and finger you, and if you want me to fuck you, you're going to have to beg me for it, Ok?” Matt licked at Peter's hips and noted he was ticklish there as Peter squirmed, yelped, and giggled.

“Sounds perfect,” Peter sighed in relief as Matt stopped tickling him but then gasped in surprise as he felt Matt's mouth envelop his erection.

Matt licked at Peter's hard cock reverently, loving how he could make it throb and harden with his hot mouth and tongue. He lapped at the tip of Peter's cock, savouring the sweet taste of his pre-come. Matt swallowed Peter but could only take him down half-way before he gagged, he gripped the base of Peter's cock and pulled his mouth off.

“Lube.” Matt ordered, Peter reached over and passed him the lube.

Matt slicked up his hands with lube and rubbed them together to warm them, working slowly on jerking Peter off.

“Mmm, Matt, your hands feel soo-o _good_ ,” Peter gasped and Matt swelled from the praise.

Matt kept massaging Peter's cock with his hands, he noticed Peter had recently shaved all around his undercarriage and was happily sucking on his smooth balls. Matt used his other hand to prod at Peter's hole, using his thumb to massage at Peter's taint before running it down and inserting it inside him. Peter moaned so sweetly. All of Peter's little tremors and moans were making Matt's dick ache, which was throbbing and dripping all over the sheets.

Matt sat up and pulled his thumb out of Peter's ass. He got on his knees and pulled Peter's legs up over his thighs, spreading him wide. Matt brought Peter's erection up to meet his own and grabbed their cocks together.

“ _Aaah_ ,” Peter moaned and thrusted his hips up to rub himself against Matt. Fuck, Matt wasn't going to last long like this. He had to concentrate on the pain in his leg, his body was so sensitive, if he focused too much on his dick he'd come too fast.

Matt rubbed their cocked together a little longer and then pulled his hand away so he could finger Peter's hole, sliding two fingers inside him and angling them upwards to hit his prostate. Peter cried out in blissful agony. Their hard cocks were barely grazing each other, Peter reached down to rub them together but Matt pulled Peter's hand away.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers,” Matt slid in a third finger and Peter arched his back. Matt leaned over, Peter was going insane from the slight bit of friction between their hard, untouched cocks. At least Matt didn't need to tell him to relax, Peter was riding his fingers, hungry for more. Matt slid a fourth finger inside him, shifting their positions a bit and holding up one of Peter's legs up in the air with his other hand.

“OhgodMattfuckme,” Peter breathed out fast.

“What was that?”

“ _Fuck me_. Please!” Peter whined.

“And _who_ do you want to fuck you?” Matt grinned evilly.

“You. Fuck me, Matt, _please, Matt, fuck me_!” Peter said louder and with more desperation as Matt twisted his fingers inside him. Peter was getting the impression that Matt really liked hearing his name during sex and filed away that important information, always eager to please.

Matt took a moment to breathe and listen to Peter's heart beating. He retreated his hands and reached down to coat his dick with more lube.

“Matt, I want you _inside me_.” Peter's voice was so desperate and needy, Matt needed to compose himself, focus on his wound so he wouldn't come right away as he entered Peter.

Matt lifted Peter's ass gently, lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Peter felt tight and hot as hell, yet Matt felt like he had entered heaven. Peter let out a loud, sharp gasp as Matt pushed himself all the way in. They both groaned uninhibitedly like animals, hips slowly rocking into each other.

“ _God_ , _Peter_ , you feel so _good_ , so _perfect_ ,” they both moaned uncontrollably as Matt's hips experimented with different rhythms and speeds. Matt knew how bendy Peter was, he grabbed his thighs and held them wide apart, fucking him hard.

Matt pulled out, afraid of coming too fast. He moved down to suck Peter's cock and tease his hole with his fingers. Peter whined.

“Why'd you stop?” he pouted.

“I want to get you off first,” Matt's face was hot and flushed and his whole body was vibrating with arousal. Peter did things to his body that nobody had ever made him feel, it felt so naughty and sinful to fuck him but it also felt so perfectly wonderful that Matt considered their love making Sacred. “Let's try a different position. I want to take you from behind.” Matt flipped Peter over onto his stomach without even asking. Peter eagerly lifted his ass in the air and once he felt Matt's cock head tease at him he pushed back, almost purring in the back of his throat.

Taking Peter like this, feeling him even deeper was the best fucking sex Matt could ever remember having as he knocked the air out of Peter's lungs with each thrust. Matt ran his hands over Peter's shifting back muscles, loving the way they moved as Matt moved into him.

Then Matt completely sheathed himself inside Peter, he held his hips and told him not to move, otherwise Matt would come too fast.

Matt spanked Peter lightly at first, alternating between cheeks. Then he got harder, faster and meaner as he bathed in the sounds of Peter's screams of ecstasy. He never moved his dick, loving the feeling of Peter's ass clench around him, feeling Peter's whole body tremble around him which each hard smack.

Matt kept his hips still, bringing his attention back to the pain in his wounded leg so he wouldn't come until Peter did. Matt reached around and tugged at Peter's cock, Peter tried to move his ass but Matt wouldn't let him, smacking him hard when he attempted to wiggle his hips. Peter's ass was red and hot from all the spanking and the heat emanating off it only encouraged Matt further.

“Matt, come on, _fuck me_!” Peter was getting angry and the way it made his voice growl out Matt's name sent shivers down Matt's spine. Matt eagerly obeyed Peter and slammed his dick into his ass. “You can lean all your weight on me, I can take it,” Peter suggested.

Matt tried it, lying his body on top of Peter who was on all fours. Matt leaned one of his hands into the mattress and then did something to Peter that the young vigilante had never experienced before: Matt used his free hand to stroke Peter's face.

Matt traced his index finger over Peter's brow and the bridge of his nose. He brought his thumb over to rub over Peter's lips and Peter nipped and sucked at his thumb briefly, thanking the gods that Matt wasn't stroking his face with the fingers that had been inside Peter's ass. Peter's mouth went slack and his eyebrows scrunched up, Matt's fingers traced the O shape of Peter's mouth. Then Matt was grabbing at his face. Peter hadn't ever heard of face-touching as a kink but assumed it was some kind of BDSM dom thing.

It wasn't the kind of thing Peter thought he would get off on, but with Matt pressing all his weight onto him and multi-tasking between touching Peter's face with one hand and stroking his cock with the other Peter was close to orgasm. Matt wasn't moving into him so Peter had to shake his hips as much as possible. Matt moved his hand from Peter's face and used it to grab at his hair instead.

“Fuck, _Matt_ , _fuck me_! Matt! AHHH! _AHH_! _AHH_!” Peter came hard all over Matt's bed and screamed with each thrust as Matt finally pounded his dick into him. Matt came too, Peter's walls tightening and pulsing around his cock was too much for his body. He bit the back of Peter's neck, trying to choke out his own loud moaning so he could let Peter's voice fill his ears. Hot cum flooded inside Peter.

Peter slowly lowered his body so he was lying on his stomach with Matt still inside him, who was currently lying on top of his back and hugging him around his waist. Matt nuzzled his neck and groaned.

“So, was good?” Matt lost the ability to form coherent sentences post-coitus and mumbled his words happily into Peter's ear. Matt rolled out and off of Peter, snuggling up against his side.

“Very good.” Peter sighed contentedly, “that was _so_ amazing, I can't _wait_ to make you feel that good.” Peter kissed Matt's face, nipping at his bottom lip.

“I guess. You're clearly the bottom.” Matt smiled and Peter swatted at him, laughing.

“Fuck you! The only reason I didn't try to top you tonight is because I need to get a manicure before I finger you, since your ass is such a delicate flower.” Matt roamed his hands over Peter's ticklish spots and tormented him for a few seconds before Peter used his strength to hold him down. Matt was helpless when Peter used an ounce of his real strength, with anyone else Matt would have felt nervous but with Peter Matt felt protected.

“I'm a patient man, I'll wait until you're ready. I just hope you know it's way more manly to take it up the ass, you pussy.” Peter licked a long stripe from Matt's collar bone to his ear, causing Matt too tremble, his skin extra sensitive after sex.

“I'm gonna clean myself up... Unless you want cum all over your nice, silky sheets.” Peter left to go to the bathroom and Matt whined in protest. Matt could barely move, he was so exhausted. He started to drift off, only barely conscious as he felt Peter crawl back into bed beside him, curling up behind Matt and kissing the back of his neck. Matt had never felt so safe as Peter hugged him from behind with his strong arms.

 

Matt woke up in the morning with the sun beaming into his apartment and Peter watching him.

“ _Damn_! You're _gorgeous_!” Peter exclaimed, Matt closed his eyes tightly, it was too early to wake up. “Wow, that red hair, have I ever told you that I have a weakness for red-heads?”

“Please don't ruin the moment by saying 'wowzers'.” Matt grumbled and rolled over so Peter couldn't stare at him.

“Since when do I say 'wowzers'?” Peter asked in mock offence.

“I've heard you say it several times and every time I cringe,” Matt groaned into his pillow.

“It's funny! I'm funny, dammit! Ok, I'm not funny,” every time Spider-man had tried to be funny, failed and then admitted to not really being funny it made Daredevil chuckle. Matt was giggling right now, rather lazily as he tried to drift back into sleep.

“I'm stealing an apple and helping myself to a glass of water!” Peter strode into Matt's kitchen.

The loud, crunching sound of Peter eating an apple was preventing Matt from going back to sleep.

After Peter had eaten the apple and tossed out the core Matt had thought he'd have peace once again.

“Hey Matt, I just checked my phone-”

“Mrrr, what time is it? Why are you awake?” Matt whined.

“It's around... 7 am.”

“We've only been sleeping for 4 hours,” Matt nearly cried.

“Yeah, healing factor makes it so I really only need 4-6 hours of sleep to feel peppy again. How do you think I do it all, DD?”

Matt really wished he had Spider-man's web shooters so he could web Peter's mouth shut.

“Listen, I got a text from my friend Johnny, you know Torchie. Anyways, there's a picture of us holding each other and you grabbing my ass that's blowing up all over the news. It's a pretty cute picture, I've gotta say. Oh, and apparently hashtag spiderdevil is trending.”

Matt was fully awake now, screaming internally.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed my cheesy romance porn let me know, it makes my day! *smooches*
> 
> Anyone else been watching Luke Cage? I am so stoked for the Defenders, Netflix Marvel is too good.
> 
> I really like the idea of Peter loving MJ and Deadpool's aggressive flirtatious behaviour and trying it out it in an attempt to be sexy.
> 
> I love identity confusion stories, I'd love to read more with DD and SM. 
> 
> I love how Peter thinks Matt feeling his face up is some kind of kink when the dude's just blind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, question to all those people out there reading this: you've watched Daredevil, right? RIGHT? If not, go do that, because a lot of this fic is based on the characterization of that show. Also, a lot of scenes in the show are mirrored here. I like to twist around words from canon comics if anyone catches that as well c;

“Well, fuck,” Matt groaned and hid his face in his pillows. He expected Peter, Spider-man, to jump all over him with questions about who he was but instead he heard the man walk away and gather his clothes.

  
“You should go back to sleep, I've seen you when you're grumpy and that's not how I want to start my day.” Peter slid on his tights and booties. Matt turned his face in Peter's direction but Peter didn't try to ogle him. Matt's vanity was displeased.

  
“We should probably talk about this...Spiderdevil thing.” Matt didn't even know what he wanted to say.

  
Peter pulled his shirt on and hooked his web shooters around his wrists. Matt didn't know where they stood with each other after last night and panicked at the idea that this might be a one-night stand for Peter, even if Matt felt smug in his awareness of Spider-man's blatant affections for him. The wall-crawler knew nothing about Matthew Murdock and whether or not Peter would still love him the way Spider-man loved Daredevil was uncertain.

  
“When do you have to be at work? I assume you have a job since it's Thursday and fancy apartments like these don't pay for themselves,” Peter was more practical than Matt expected.

  
“Eleven.” As his own boss, Matt decided he didn't want to deal with people any earlier than eleven.

  
“Oh, nice. So, I have to go home, one of my neighbours in my apartment building is an older lady with limited mobility and I walk her dogs every morning. They're reeeally cute pugs, a black one and a beige one. Then I'm gonna do my morning jog, by which I mean a quick swing through Brooklyn and Manhattan.”

  
Daredevil mostly came out at night but Spider-man was out and about all hours of the day, Matt wondered how he could even manage a job. He wanted to know everything about who Spider-man was.

  
“We should... We should really have breakfast and talk about a few things...” Spider-man was ready to take off and Matt really didn't want him to go.

 

Peter smiled before putting his mask on. “If nothing eventful happens on my morning patrol I'll try and come back here around 9:30 so we can talk and maybe break our fast. Want me to bring you coffee?”

  
Relief flooded Matt, he knew he shouldn't feel so emotional so soon but his heart had decided long ago that he wanted Spider-man. Matt tried so hard to keep his emotions in check that when he finally did release them it was like opening a floodgate. Matt had never been good at giving voice to his feelings, he felt everything around him so strongly that it was a struggle for him to not drown in his emotions when they got out of control.

  
“Yeah, coffee at 9:30 would be great. A pinch of sugar and a splash of cream in mine, please.”

Peter came over to ruffle Matt's hair, lifting his mask briefly to kiss his forehead.

“You got it,” Peter turned to go. Matt wouldn't look him in the eyes and it felt weird. Peter wondered if he was feeling shame or having doubts about what they did or if Matt was just really tired and couldn't keep his eyes open. “Oh, and Matt, don't worry about the Spiderdevil thing, we can spin this story any way we want. See ya, gorgeous!” Peter looked carefully out the window they had come through last night before crawling out.

  
Matt spent the next hour trying to fall back asleep but with the gnawing anxiety eating at his stomach it was useless.  
 

* * * *

  
“So, I really think you should just ask Spider-man out,” Johnny Storm had flagged down Daredevil. Matt expected to hear something of import but all he heard was useless small talk and now this.

  
“Excuse me?” Daredevil asked incredulously, wondering if this was some kind of joke.

  
“Well, you two clearly have 'a thing'.”

  
Spider-man was the only person Daredevil called on to go 'hunting' with him, as they had both called it. Sure, Daredevil had his friends Luke, Jessica and Danny to help him but if there was something or someone he wanted taken care of without four people butting heads he called on Spider-man.

  
Spider-man would do almost anything he wanted, no questions asked. The power it filled Matt with was intoxicating. Hell's Kitchen was under his control, but he couldn't have done it without Spider-man.

  
“Did he say something to you?” Matt knew this was the wrong thing to say if he wanted Johnny to remain unaware of his romantic feeling towards Spider-man, but when you could immediately recognize a lie you got used to asking direct questions.

  
Johnny smiled, “Oh yeah. He talks about your 'hunting trips', says you fight like a tiger on steroids. He talks about you all the time, which is why you need to either ask him out or break his heart now because I'm getting a little sick of hearing about Daredevil constantly, not that you're not great, man,” Johnny put his hands up defensively.

  
“Oh... You're not jealous, are you?” a playful smile tugged at Daredevil's lips. It was actually Daredevil who was feeling jealous of Johnny for being Spider-man's closest confidant.

  
“Naw, man. I'm all for you dating Spider-man, but I'm just saying if you do like him then you better be good to my friend, he's a great guy. There's something about Spider-man that makes you want to be a better person, like one time he asked me “Johnny, what kind of impact do you want to make in the world?” and I really thought about what gift I wanted to bestow upon humanity. And that's why I'm an underwear model and part-time massage therapist,” Matt could feel the heat of Johnny's pride glowing off of him, “but, yeah, I'm into vagina myself, so if you don't swing in Spider-man's direction I get it, but just be honest about it. When you call him he drops everything to meet your agenda, the way you jerk him around I figure you at least owe him a blow job. Just think about it.”

  
Johnny didn't even wait for a response, he just fired off into the sky, leaving Matt confused and curious.  
 

  
* * * *

  
At nine am Matt had showered and dressed and was pacing around his apartment nervously. Peter still didn't know anything about Matt other than his name and what his dick felt like. He still hadn't even realized Matt was blind.

  
Then Foggy called.

  
“Foggy! Foggy!” his phone said. Matt picked it up.

  
“Are you aware that you and Spider-man are dating?”

  
“I'm working on it,” Matt smiled as Foggy's laughter chimed over the phone.

  
“So, the picture of you two that's making the rounds all over the internet isn't a fake?”

  
“What do you think, Foggy?”

  
“I think the smile on that devil is a genuine Matt Murdock smile. Gotta say, you two look good together, maybe it's not such a bad idea dating one of your own kind.”

“My own kind? Spider-man's not blind, Fog.” Foggy snorted with laughter.

  
“So does this mean you're bi now? Everyone knows Spider-man is bi.” Spider-man's twitter and Instagram were very popular, he used social media mostly to show off his selfiies with people he'd saved, people who would defend his stance as a hero (suck on that, Jameson) and he took cool pictures of New York City from the tops of skyscrapers. About a month ago Spider-man had blown up headlines everywhere with a public statement about being a proud bisexual on his twitter.

  
“Listen, I'm not saying the picture is a complete joke but it wasn't taken with serious intentions either. Anyway, there's not enough conclusive evidence to prove that Spider-man and Daredevil are in a relationship so I'm not worried,” Matt was a little worried, mostly about all the annoying comments he'd have to hear from people making speculations about his sexuality.

  
“Oh, but you are. You two are all over the news all the time with your vigilante shenanigans. Even if your relationship isn't homoerotic,” Matt chuckled because it was, “you two are definitely in some sort of relationship.” Matt knew this was true and felt happy hearing it from his best friend.

  
“Well... Maybe I'm in love with him,” Matt admitted and Foggy squealed and laughed with delight.

  
“Matt, buddy, it's been too long since I've seen you! Come down to Josie's tonight with me and Karen, she misses you, but not that much, I think she has a new man. And now you're with Spider-man... You two can talk about your boyfriends!” Foggy knew he shouldn't have assumed Matt would be Ok with Karen dating someone else but he wanted his friend to be prepared.

  
“Yeah, I suspected she was seeing someone... I'm fine with it Foggy, I'm glad she's moved on from me.” Karen still considered Matt a friend, but after their brief dating stint, she would never trust Matt enough to pursue a romantic relationship with him again. Even after he came out as Daredevil she didn't consider that reason enough to trust him and lost all interest in dating Matt, even if a physical attraction still existed.

  
“So, you'll come out tonight maybe? Just for an hour after work? There's a happy hour special from 5-7 and there are $5 pints. Cheap beer, Matt, cheap beer! Think about it. Anyway, I gotta get to work, we'll talk soon pal, and then I want to hear all about your new boyfriend! Bye!” Foggy had gone off to pursue his own brilliant career in law, and while he did miss being a defense attorney with Matt he also liked making a viable living. Also, their friendship was on better terms now that they weren't sharing a business together.

  
“I'll think about it, later, Foggy,” Matt hung up his phone.

  
Matt sighed, pacing around his apartment, making sure everything was clean and in its place even though he knew it was.  
 

  
* * * *

  
“You're late. I've already finished taking out the trash, honey.” Spider-man had his arms folded, a whole gang of men were piled up into one, big, sticky mess of webbing like flies.

  
“I was just admiring your handiwork,” Daredevil grinned wickedly. He had been listening in the shadows, using his radar sense to detect everyone's motions. Spider-man was too fast and strong for any human to defeat. When Daredevil called on him to round up criminals he could already taste victory.

  
The deal was Daredevil didn't beat anyone to a bloody pulp and Spider-man would web up anyone he wanted. Daredevil still had his fair share of action and didn't patrol with Spider-man every night, but he had less injuries to take care of.

  
Still, Matt looked forward to getting injured just so Spider-man would patch him up. Feeling Spider-man squirm, feeling his arousal and adoration at seeing Daredevil shirtless, hurt and vulnerable, it made Matt feel more powerful than anything to know that he could make Spider-man do anything he wanted and that he was Spider-man's weakness.

  
Daredevil was going to use that to his advantage, for the sake of the city.

  
“So, now that's been sorted out and the cops are on their way, what are a couple of lonely guys like us gonna do on a Friday night? Maybe get a few beers, see a movie and drown ourselves in a bucket of popcorn?” Spider-man said hopefully.

  
“Or we could go hunting,” Matt replied with a devilish grin.

  
Spider-man sighed, “yeah, I guess there's always common criminals trolling around NYC on Friday night, lead the way, Satan.” Three seconds later they were gone.  
 

  
* * * *

  
Matt was contemplating taking Peter out on a real date when he heard him knocking at the door.

  
“Hi,” Peter said quietly when Matt opened the door.

  
“Hey.”

  
Peter could only stare in stillness, Matt was gorgeous. He had red hair but his eyebrows and stubble were more auburn. Matt wore black slacks, a white collared shirt, a blood red tie and dark, oval, red sunglasses. Peter desperately wanted to see Matt's eyes. And then it dawned on him.

  
“Oh my god! I know you! Matthew Murdock, the defense lawyer darling of Hell's Kitchen! Yes, I read the newspaper. A lot, like a lot a lot, I've read all about you! You never stop being a hero, do you? And- and you're-”

  
Matt was blushing and grinning madly. He grabbed his coffee from Peter's hand and cut Peter off with a long, deep kiss. Peter tasted like coffee, mint, and chocolate. Matt ushered him inside and closed the door behind them, Peter dropped his backpack to the floor.

  
“You're blind. No, wait that's not possible. That's not actually physically possible, you're a fake blind person.” Peter said like it was a fact.

  
Matt took his sunglasses off. Peter waved his hand in front of Matt's face and even though Matt could sense the movement he kept starting into space. Peter was struck by Matt's sky blue eyes.

  
“No way. No fucking way! Oh my god, no, that's not possible, how could you-” Peter's voice was brimming with joy and excitement despite being shocked. Matt set his coffee and sunglasses down on a small table next to the door and grabbed Peter by the shoulders and kissed him.

  
Peter tried to speak but kept getting cut off by Matt's lips.

  
“I'm blind, Peter.” Matt spoke quickly before Peter had a chance to talk when he broke off their kiss, “now can you please get over it so we can have more sex? I'm on a schedule here,” Matt kissed Peter before he could think of a reply. Peter burst into laughter.

  
“No, I don't believe it!” Matt could feel the smile in Peter's voice.

  
“Fine.” Matt kissed Peter and tried to pick him up, grabbing him by the back pockets of his tight, denim jeans. Peter wrapped his legs around Matt's waist instinctively, squealing with laughter and kissing Matt while twining his fingers through his ginger hair.

  
Matt carried them to the bed, Peter kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through Matt's gold-red hair while Matt blindly navigated his way to the bedroom.

  
“I guess if you were blind that might explain a few things. Like your costume.” Matt flung Peter down onto the bed, he bounced a little from the force of the impact.

  
“Oh no, what's wrong with my suit? Someone else made it for me so I can't take credit for how it looks,” Matt crawled over Peter and tickled him, thoroughly enjoying the squirms and squeals that erupted from Peter.

  
“Nothing, I'm just being mean. Although it is kind of funny that you have your bra size written on your chest, Double D's,” of all the nicknames Spider-man had for Daredevil Double D's was Matt's least favourite.

  
“Oh, as if you're spider symbol is so cool,” Matt said sarcastically but actually thought everything about Spider-man was cool.

  
“Oh, and there was a time when you wore granny panties over your tights, thank god that phase is over. Although I have to admit the bloomers were kind of hot,” they both laughed but then the atmosphere suddenly turned serious as Peter stared fixedly into Matt's blue eyes, concentration furrowing his brow.

  
“Wow...You are so beautiful and... You're blind. You know how amazing that is? For you to be blind yet still be able to do all the things you do? You're incredible. You're the most amazing person I've ever met.” Matt leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Peter's mouth, it was rare to hear Spider-man talk seriously. To hear his voice so full of tenderness warmed Matt's heart. “So, is being blind, like, your super power?” Peter giggled while Matt kissed him all over his face.

  
“I got radioactive chemicals splashed in my eyes when I was a kid, it blinded me but it also gave me super senses.”

  
“I got bit by a radioactive spider! Radiation twins! You think we're gonna get some fucked up kind of cancer when we get older?” Peter said with excitement while cupping Matt's face.

  
“Or maybe we'll live twice as long.” Matt loosened Peter's tie and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Tell me what you're wearing, I mean, I can feel what you're wearing but I can't see colour, but I remember colour.”

  
“Oh, well I'm wearing a blue tie, a white, collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Dark blue jeans and red converse shoes.” Matt kissed his way down Peter's stomach while opening his shirt. He undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, savouring the tiny noises Peter made in his throat and the way his breathing became more slow and laboured as his arousal heightened.

  
“Oh, there's a surprise,” Matt smirked while snapping the strings of Peter's thong down his thighs, “and what colour is that?”

  
“Blue,” Peter breathed, “royal blue. I can't have panty lines ruining the perfect visage of my ass.” Peter gasped as Matt grabbed at his cock and kissed the tip. “God, I love how you grab my dick like you own it.”

  
“I want to.” Matt murmured, slicking up Peter's cock with his tongue so he could stroke it more easily. Peter made low humming noises and groaned in approval. “I want all your cum all to myself,” Matt sucked every drop of Peter's pre-cum greedily. Matt had spent far too long resisting Peter and now that he had him he was letting his base desires take over, letting the devil out.

  
“Oh wow, aren't you romantic,” Peter said sarcastically. Matt tried not to laugh with Peter's cock in his mouth. He popped his mouth off and tore the rest of Peter's pants off along with his shoes.

  
“I kind of am, is that gonna be a problem?” Matt was very much a sappy romantic once his defenses were down, but right now he was just horny as he undid his own pants and pulled out his cock so he could press it against Peter's and rub them together.

  
“No, sir.” Peter spit in his hand and helped Matt jerk them off together.

  
"You showered but you didn't masturbate, you saved all your cum for me. You're such a good boy, Peter." Peter hummed in contentment at the praise.

  
No more words were spoken, just raspy, broken moans as they stroked their cocks together, their hands moving at different rhythms until they eventually pumped their hands in sync with each other. Both of them groaned as cum splattered all over their hands. Matt came first, he used his ejaculate as lube to finish Peter off quickly afterward. Peter clutched Matt's silk, red sheets, trying not to writhe too much as he exploded all over Matt's fist. The smell of their cum was wonderfully satisfying to Matt's senses.

  
Matt grabbed some tissues to clean them off while Peter caught his breath.

  
“God, I'm addicted to your body already,” Matt flopped down beside Peter on the bed and gathered him in his arms, “I just can't stop touching you, you feel so amazing, I love the way you smell, your taste,” Matt nuzzled his face into Peter's neck and sucked a hickey there. Peter's heart kept beating faster with Matt's words of adoration. Contentment filled Matt as he listened to the heart he knew belonged to him.

  
“Mmm, feeling's mutual. God, I love your stubble, I shaved this morning and now I'm thinking maybe I shouldn't have. Have you ever felt a man rub his stubble on your neck?” Peter pet Matt adoringly.

  
“Hmm, never had a lover with stubble. I tend to shave right before going out as Daredevil, my hair colour is too distinct not to.” Matt ran his hands through Peter's short, fluffy hair.

  
“I shave too, right before patrol, but more because my stubble gets itchy under the mask. I'm gonna grow it out for you just so you can feel how wonderful it is,” Peter whimpered as Matt rubbed his stubble deeper in the crook of his neck.

  
“Hm, you can try, my skin's pretty sensitive, might just feel like sandpaper.” Matt nibbled Peter's neck.

  
“But then if facial hair feels like sandpaper, what does sandpaper feel like?” Matt trembled a little as Peter played with his hair.

  
“Like a cheese grater.”

  
“But then what does a cheese grater feel like?” Matt laughed and kissed Peter's mouth to shut him up.

  
“Not good.”

  
“Ok,” Peter took a big breath and tried to sit up, “we should actually talk about this hashtag spiderdevil mess, and possibly about our actual lives and stuff, not that this whirly merry-go-round of sex isn't fun, but...” Peter's thoughts trailed off as he found his thong and pants and slid them up his legs. Matt pulled his own pants back up which had been pulled down around his ankles.

  
“I've been thinking and,” Matt sat Peter down and buttoned his shirt back up for him, “I don't really care what the world thinks, in fact,” Matt began doing up Peter's tie, “I want the world to know I'm Spider-man's bitch.” Peter laughed loud and hard at that.

  
“Aren't you worried we'll have more enemies?" Peter asked in disbelief, standing up and straightening his own tie.

  
“I think people know by now not to fuck with us,” Matt's lips twisted into a cat-like grin.

  
   
* * * *

  
“Stop! Stop it!” Spider-man webbed Daredevil's bloody fist away from his victim.

  
“He'll live,” Daredevil huffed, Spider-man had to look away from the bloody mess of a man Daredevil had left lying on the ground. “Don't worry I didn't kill him, I don't kill people. That's for God to decide, not me.”

  
“No wonder you're so violent, you've got that religious fervour thing going on.” Daredevil took his glove off to yank his hand away from Spider-man's web. “We really have to work on our good cop bad cop routine,” Spider-man scratched his head, unsure what to do, “I can't web this guy up, this isn't my dirty work and I'm not leaving my mark on it.”

  
Daredevil walked away. “So don't.”

  
Spider-man didn't know whether to help the injured man who he had no idea what his crime was or to chase after Daredevil, “aren't you gonna call the cops? What is he even guilty of?” Spider-man yelled at him.

  
“I don't think you want to know,” Daredevil stopped, “you're lucky you can't hear some of the things I hear. Sometimes there's no physical evidence to convict a person. You think you can just web criminals up and call the police like somehow that's sufficient evidence to get someone thrown in jail but you have no idea what steps need to be taken legally in order to accomplish that.”

  
Spider-man shot a web at Daredevil to keep him within arm's length and phoned an ambulance.

  
“Don't talk to me like that. Sure, I admit I don't have all the answers, but there's only so much that one person can do.” Spider-man kept Daredevil on his web like a leash but let Daredevil lead the way. Daredevil didn't even try getting away, he basked in the power that radiated off of Spider-man like a cat near a hearth. “ Which is why we need to actually talk. We need to work together and that means communication. We're on the same side, you don't have to go all lone wolf on me, I want to help.”

  
“That's right, I forgot,” Daredevil smiled, “we're both lone wolves.”

  
   
* * * *

  
Peter was pacing around Matt's apartment, “So, you actually don't care about keeping our private lives private anymore?” he asked with real concern.

  
Matt hugged Peter to stop him from moving around, petting him in an attempt to soothe his frayed nerves.

  
“Our secret identities are still a secret. God, it feels so good to be with someone who understands what it's like to have a secret identity,” Matt kissed Peter, letting the loud smacking noises of their lips fill his brain. “I'm keeping you.”

  
“Oh, you're _keeping_ me?” Peter squeaked a little nervously and excitedly, his arms wrapped around Matt's neck, his lips not resisting the onslaught of kisses.

  
“I want to possess you.” Matt nipped Peter's bottom lip.

  
Peter laughed, a little confused and taken aback, “like the devil in The Exorcist kind of way? Because I could probably crawl upside down the stairs but I don't want to do the head-spinny-vomit thing-” Matt shushed Peter with a kiss.

  
“I mean in the kinky dominant kind of way,” Matt blushed and smiled, he was actually somewhat innocent and naive as to what that actually meant. “You're the one who mentioned kinks yesterday and that's what I'd like to explore.”

  
“Oh.” Peter shivered, unsure of how to feel. “Well, uh, damn, I mean. Ok. I will permit that in the bedroom but not outside of it. I think. We'll need safe words. And stuff.” Peter had only barely explored his kinky side, the truth was he just had a very active, sexual, and vivid imagination of all the things he'd like to try. “Doing that sort of thing requires a lot of communication, a lot.”

  
“So let's talk, over breakfast. My treat.” Matt said gently and kissed Peter's hand.

  
“Eeee, this is gonna be so awesome!” Peter threw his arms around Matt's waist. “I've done a few kinky things with random dudes, but that was just as Peter, none of them knew I was Spider-man. We're gonna do so many fun things, with webs and stuff.” Peter was overjoyed to have a lover who he could be both Peter Parker and Spider-man with and he knew Matt felt the same way about sharing his secret identity with someone he could trust. The air between them felt electric.

  
“Should I call in sick today? Wait, I'm my own boss, I don't need to call in sick.” Matt said while Peter reached down to squeeze his ass, Matt touched the small of Peter's back and was thinking of doing the same thing to Peter, all day.

  
“Naw, I've got things to do, and you've got people to help, or so I hear,” Peter said cheekily, Matt slapped his ass.

  
“Ok, breakfast first, and then maybe... A quickie in my office?” Peter and Matt giggled like kids.

  
“Oh my god, you are insatiable. I love it!” Peter squeezed Matt's perfect ass even harder. Somehow Matt had walked them back towards the bed, he pushed Peter down and fell on top of him.

  
“I've just been waiting so long to _see_ you,” Matt ran his hands over Peter's face, “you can't fault a blind man for being handsy.”

  
“So that's why you molested my face when we were making love last night,” Peter buried his face in Matt's neck to kiss it. Matt chuckled, stroking Peter's hair.

  
“Guilty as charged. Now, I want to _see_ your whole body again, please,” Matt ran his hands down Peter's chest, Peter released his hands from Matt's ass and rolled them over, switching their positions. Peter intertwined their fingers and held Matt's hands down on the bed and sat up on his lap.

  
“This is so weird for me, you're a completely different person than I thought you were 24 hours ago. Now you're like this sex-crazed animal, not that I don't love it but... I'm still pretty confused.” Peter spoke earnestly. Matt loved that Peter was always honest about his feelings. Matt's senses were so strong that he felt emotions around him as something tangible, and while he could sense what Peter was feeling, hearing him talk gave Matt so much more clarity.

  
“I blame you for bringing out the beast in me, I think it's your pheromones or something,” Matt squeezed Peter's hands in his own.

  
“I still can't believe you're blind. Oh, and have I told you how fucking gorgeous you are? Like, the most beautiful man in existence,” Peter kissed Matt's face, starting with his brow, then his nose and cheeks, “and as much as I would like to spend all day looking at you I'm really hungry right now.” Peter's stomach growled as if it was agreeing with him. Matt laughed and nodded his head.

  
Peter jumped off Matt and held his hands to lift him up.

  
Matt straightened his clothes and grabbed his walking stick. “Let's go hunt for some food.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write Foggy and Johnny more since they are the besties. I'm gonna bring Foggy and Karen's characters out to play which I'm very excited about. Yes, there's going to be a chapter where they all get drunk at Josie's.
> 
> I might be slipping some Karen/Frank in this fic. Originally I was going to write Foggy/Karen but then I heard Karen is going to be in the Punisher series... so yeah.
> 
> Anyone getting weird vibes from this chapter? I feel like this chapter might throw some people off because I wrote Matt as almost using Peter for his power, and yeah I wanted to sneak some discomfort in there. I want to write a relationship with a little bit of drama after all. I really want to bring Deadpool back into the story at some point as a kind of rival for Peter's affections bc spideypool.
> 
> There will be porn in every chapter, and more dom/sub discussions and sexy times.
> 
> I'd really appreciate more feedback if you're reading this and enjoying it! Mostly I want to inspire people to ship spiderdevil, as well as write completely self-indulgent, kinky, sappy smut


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool sex

“So.. Peter-” Matt began after he and Peter had left his apartment building and they had stopped kissing.

 

Peter's phone chirped, interrupting them.

 

“Hold on-” Peter reached for his phone and used his free hand to hold onto Matt's. Matt tapped at the ground with his walking stick, leading the way down the busy New York street.

 

“Heeey baby,” a rough, gravelly voice came over the phone. Matt felt jealousy hit him in his stomach.

 

“Wade.” Peter responded haughtily.

 

“How was your night?” Wade's suggestive voice purred.

 

“Wonderful. So, why did you do it, Wade?” Peter accused, implying the photo of Daredevil holding Spider-man that Wade had posted and made viral.

 

“Honestly? Because I'm a jealous, bitter, drama queen,” Wade gritted out.

 

“Look, Wade, you're awesome, but I've told you before, I'm already in a relationship,” truthfully, Peter hadn't been in a relationship when he'd said that to Wade.

 

“Right. You told me you were in a relationship right before you sucked my dick last week. Does your boyfriend know you cheated?” Wade's voice was hard but tinged with amusement.

 

Matt could hear everything they were saying. He felt like he had been punched in the gut. So did Peter.

 

“OK, you want the truth?” Peter's voice was shaky, his grip on his phone and Matt's hand tightened. He flailed their conjoined hands while gesticulating his words, “I wasn't actually in a serious relationship when I said that. I just told you that because I can't ever see myself dating a serial killer and I didn't want to hurt your feelings because then you'd probably kill me too! I'm sorry and I hope one day we can still be friends, because underneath all your crazy I still think you're a great guy!” Peter's voice was loud and full of mixed emotions. He hung up before Wade could respond and turned off his phone. Matt felt a strange mix of emotions himself while he tried to process everything Peter had said, knowing that he had been truthful.

 

“Sorry...” Peter hung his head in shame, the following silence after the phone call drew attention to the tension surrounding Matt and Peter. Matt still held onto Peter's hand.

 

“....You sucked Deadpool's dick?” Matt said in disbelief.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

“Did you know you actually somehow managed to save my life tonight? Guess that kinda makes you my hero, huh?” Spider-man was standing on a rooftop next to Deadpool under a crescent moon on a cloudless night.

 

“I think I just came,” Deadpool was holding onto Spider-man's shoulders like he wanted to tell him something really important, “Ignore that last thing I said.” Spider-man laughed. Wade blushed and tried to will his erection away to no avail.

 

“Oh, do you have a kink for being called a _hero_ or something?” Both their masks were pulled up over their lips and Peter's smirk was downright evil.

 

Wade and Peter had become good friends. The kind of friends that share a similar dark sense of humour and talk about their sex lives. They had never done anything sexual or romantic but occasionally Deadpool would take Spider-man out to a movie and secretly hope it was a date. Or, he'd bring Spider-man tacos and tequila after a successful mission or patrol and make Spidey almost piss himself laughing from listening to all his weird stories. A lot of them involved Wade's colourfully detailed sexual adventures. Wade and Peter had even gone through a kink list together, discussing and laughing themselves silly over different kinks.

 

“ _Oh, Wade, you're my hero_ ,” Peter said in a fake feminine voice before Wade could respond to his question. Wade's reply was somewhere between a whimper and a growl. His hands came up to Spider-man's face and he finally managed to gather the courage to kiss him.

 

They tasted of whisky, Wade had been the one to stitch up a bruised and battered Spider-man that night, dying of sexual frustration as Spider-man had lifted his shirt above his nipples so Wade could patch up a tear on his six-pack. Wade had just happened to have a flask of whisky that he had used as disinfectant and they had both taken a few shots from afterwards. Spider-man felt a little drunk but the alcohol had already burned off in Wade's system.

 

“I was wondering when you'd do that...” Peter said before resuming their kissing.

 

Spider-man's kisses made Wade feel more drunk than any alcohol. Peter couldn't help smiling as he captured Wade's mouth in several short, sweet kisses, with the tiniest bit of tongue teasing at his lips. Wade hummed in approval.

 

Wade jumped a little as he felt a gloved hand rub and squeeze at the erection tenting his pants. He squealed a little in shock and delight.

 

“He-ey, buy a guy dinner first, wont'cha?” Wade slurred his words as if he was the drunk one. He didn't stop Spider-man's hand from rubbing him, just kept kissing his lips more fervently.

 

“It's dinner or a hand job, that's your reward for being a hero. Your pick,” Peter replied saucily.

 

“Shit. Waait, wait, I know I should just shut the fuck up right now but aren't you in a relationship?” Peter had told Wade multiple times that he was in a relationship to take the edge off any sexual tension in their friendship. Peter actually liked Wade quite a lot but he wasn't the kind of man Peter could ever imagine taking home to meet Aunt May. That was always a deal breaker in his mind.

 

“Do you care?” Peter said after a long, deep kiss.

 

“No, but don't you?” Wade sucked on Peter's bottom lip and gently bit it.

 

“I'm pretty sure he's cheating on me anyway, what with me being gone at night due to being Spider-man. Wanna help me get back at him?” Spider-man unzipped the front of Deadpool's pants and poked a finger inside.

 

“Oh, so this is revenge sex?” Wade said without real concern in his voice, feeling light-headed.

 

“No, this is reward sex. Now, whip out your dick, I wanna see what it looks like,” Peter pressed a kiss to Wade's cheek encouragingly.

 

“Oh, I see, you wanna catch the freak show-” Wade grabbed some lube from one of his belt pockets and then released the buckle, his belt dropped to the ground.

 

“C'mon Wade, everyone secretly wants to see your dick. I know I do,” Peter placed his hands gently on Wade's face and gave him tender, reassuring kisses.

 

“Alright, be nice, he's shy.” Wade blushed. He popped the button off the top of his pants and pulled them down in one quick motion, revealing a lengthy, scarred cock, painted in different hues of red, pink and purple.

 

“Hi there, Wilson, nice to meet you,” Peter grabbed Wade's dick and shook it like it was a hand. Wade trembled and groaned. Peter pulled off his glove. “Lube me,” Wade obliged and squirted a thick, glob of lube into Spider-man's hand. Wade grabbed at Peter's own dick through his tights and stroked him in return.

 

Peter took the middle finger of Wade's leather-gloved hand that had been rubbing him and put it in his mouth, biting the tip to pull off Wade's glove and reveal his scarred hand. Spider-man yanked down his tights and placed Deadpool's bare hand over his own throbbing cock. Wade lubed up his hand and they kissed sloppily while beating each other off furiously.

 

“I think they want to kiss,” Wade breathed out and rubbed the heads of their cocks together. They had stopped kissing briefly to look down and watch themselves stroke each other.

 

“You wanna cum on my cock or in my mouth?” Spider-man could feel by how engorged Wade's cock was that he was getting close to orgasm.

 

“Mmm, yes,” Wade panted out, elated.

 

Peter didn't ask for clarification, he just got to his knees, curious to know how Wade's cock would feel in his mouth. He kissed the tip sweetly and swiped his tongue over the slit and suddenly Wade was groaning loudly and ejaculating onto his lips. Peter took Wade's cock into his mouth half-way while jacking him off, not bothering to swallow. Cum oozed out his mouth onto Wade's cock and splattered his face as he pulled his mouth off and pumped out the last remaining spurts.

 

“Fuuuck,” Wade threw his head back in post-orgasmic bliss. Spider-man rubbed the semen off his face and hand onto Deadpool's pants before standing up. Wade dropped to his knees, eager to return the favour.

 

“Soooo, is this nub on the top of your mask where you hide your third nipple?” Spider-man joked while running his fingers over Deadpool's head. Wade sighed, loving nothing more than a nice head massage.

 

“Why don't you pinch it and find out,” Wade lowered his mouth onto Spider-man's pink, flushed cock. Peter groaned and grabbed at the nub on Deadpool's mask, squeezing it hard.

 

Wade popped his mouth off briefly.“Fuck my face?” he begged, returning his mouth to Peter's dick and licking it reverently before choking himself on it.

 

“Pass me that whisky,” Peter ordered and took a swig from Wade's flask while Wade fucked him with his mouth. Peter fisted the top of Wade's mask and pumped his dick into Wade's mouth, thrusting his hips and fucking into him without mercy. Wade used his free hands to grab at Spider-man's exposed ass.

 

“Uhh, uh, _fuck_ , Wade, Mmm, _Wade_!” Peter came in a loud groan while he pushed Wade's mouth down the length of his dick and held him there, moaning loudly. Wade drank it all down and didn't even choke or sputter when Peter pulled his mouth off.

  
  
“Need a chaser?” Peter offered the flask to Wade who was still catching his breath.

 

“Nah, m'good,” Wade gasped out, clawing his way up Spider-man's body while he attempted to stand back up. He grabbed Spider-man around his waist and dipped him into a romantic kiss, tasting whisky and cum on his mouth and tongue.

 

Peter noticed their pants were still pulled down past their cocks. Wade was hard again and it was poking into him.

 

“Oh, you're hard again.” Spider-man stated bluntly, Deadpool ignored him and kept kissing him.

 

“So, what should we do about it?” Wade said after a solid minute of just kissing. God, Spider-man's lips felt so good, Wade knew he shouldn't get his hopes up but the man was perfection.

 

“Hmm,” Peter pulled back and took another swig of whisky, dizzy from alcohol and sex. “Why don't you...” Peter paused to think for a moment, “why don't you jerk yourself off while looking at my ass, since you love it so much,” Peter grinned, Wade nodded in agreement and kissed Spider-man's neck. “You can cum on my ass... But you have to lick it clean afterwards,” Peter ventured to say and was met with Wade's laughter.

 

“You kinky, little _shit_ ,” Wade bit his neck and flipped Spider-man around, grabbing his ass while Spider-man leaned over the ledge of the roof, spreading his legs a little to display his ass.

 

Peter let his mind wander as he watched the city below him, drinking down the rest of the whisky and admiring the beautiful cityscape and all it's millions of lights sprinkled over the horizon. He noticed the sounds of Wade jerking himself off, oddly silent except for some groaning as if he was scared to ruin the moment by saying something stupid. Peter didn't really care, he knew he should care more about using Wade for sex but his mind was drifting to his mental to-do list of his regular, everyday routine.

 

And Daredevil, for some reason.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Spidey, I want to be inside that,” Wade smacked Spider-man's ass with his free hand before clutching it hard and shooting semen all over it. Both of them made noises of great satisfaction. Peter jumped and squealed with laughter the next moment as he felt Wade squat down and lap up all the wet cum dripping down his bottom and thighs. Wade's tongue tickled at the underside of Peter's ass and he squirmed, gasping and giggling as Wade teased at his crack.

  
  
“All clean! Hey, you think you could go for round two, or three in my case?” Wade asked endearingly, full of hope.

 

Peter's dick was flaccid. He lifted his tights back up after he turned to face Wade who was still on his knees and in front of him. Even though Peter could only see the white eyes of his Deadpool's mask he could sense the yearning look and felt a little sick from the taste of cum and the booze swimming in his belly.

 

“I'm good, you sucked it all out of me,” Peter traced a finger along Wade's jaw and under his chin. “I'm kind of drunk and sleepy. I should probably go home,” Peter could feel the disappointment in Wade's pout.

 

“But-” Wade began but had no argument, since this was obviously just a casual thing and Spider-man was already dating someone else.

 

Peter grabbed Wade's hands and lifted him up, this time dipping Wade into a romantic kiss. Wade threw his arms around Spider-man's neck, savouring the moment and wanting it to never end.

 

But the moment ended and Peter put on his discarded glove and affixed his web shooter back in place while Wade lifted his pants and put his glove and belt back on.

 

“That was... Amazing,” Wade said hesitantly, fearing what would come out of his mouth since it might determine the entire course of their future relationship.

 

“It was, wasn't it?” Peter said happily. He was drunk, cut up and bruised and tired but he was still feeling giddy enough that in a fit of exhilaration over what they had just done he ran at Deadpool and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around Wade's waist and his arms around his neck. They kissed each other with every ounce of passion they possessed.

 

Peter drew back, “Thanks,” he kissed Wade one last time, “for being my hero,” Spider-man climbed up Wade's body and launched himself off his shoulders. Wade could only stare in wonder as he watched his hero swing away drunkenly.

 

 

* * * *

 

“Look, basically I got drunk and made out with Deadpool, which resulted in a little mutual masturbation and oral sex,” Peter said it so matter of fact that Matt almost wanted to laugh. “I didn't even know you liked me at the time! Anyway, it's in the past now. I'm not going to apologize for having casual sex while I was single, and I'm never gonna judge you for your past relationships... But I will probably laugh at you,” Matt gave Peter an amused, quizzical look, “I would honestly love to know everything about your past loves and your sex life, because... These things should be fun to talk about, aaand I wanna know about how the relationships you've had in the past have made you the person you are today, and what you want from your relationships, and stuff,” Peter's words tumbled out of him unbidden but they somehow seemed to be the right thing to say as he watched Matt's smile grow.

 

“It's OK, Peter,” Matt smiled, “it's good to know you're not perfect either,” Matt said before realizing he had accidentally insulted Peter. “We'll talk about past relationships later, right now I just want you all to myself,” Matt brought Peter's hand to his lips and kissed it. He was still jealous and angry, but he decided to be the better man. “However, last night I thought I heard you laughing while I heard you scream, “help, someone save me from Deadpool” in the distance.”

 

“OK, I did maybe, kind of punch Deadpool in the arm last night and say “you're it” and then proceeded to make him chase me throughout Hell's Kitchen in a game of tag, and yeah, I wanted you to find us. I wanted to make you jealous, or at least... I dunno, feel something. I didn't really expect you to do what you did, I kind of had the impression that you didn't like me like that, and well... Wade made the impression that he did like me like that, a lot.” Peter admitted. The truth rolled around in both their heads.

 

“I have a lot of work to do to make you change your mind about me because I do like you like that, a lot, more than you know,” Matt kissed Peter hungrily. Peter laughed, relieved that the tension had eased between them so effortlessly.

 

They arrived at their breakfast destination. Matt ordered an omelette and Peter ordered two crepes, one filled with vegetables and cheese and the other filled with berries and lemon curd. Peter told Matt all about his past four years at Columbia, where he had recently gotten his Undergrad and was thinking of going back to get his Ph. D. in Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics. Matt, in turn, shared some of his own stories from being a student at Columbia.

 

Peter talked about a recent internship he had at a lab but explained how it didn't go so well because he missed too many shifts from being Spider-man. Matt empathized, telling Peter he hadn't really figured out how to balance having a job and being a vigilante either.

 

“Help me eat this,” Peter loved sharing his food and insisted upon feeding Matt, “I bet all your girlfriend's tried to feed you and you hated it because you're fully capable of feeding yourself. I'm just doing this because I love annoying you.” Matt didn't even try to resist Peter's forkful of food placed in front of his mouth. Matt fed Peter too and it was disgustingly cute.

 

Matt could feel judgemental eyes all over them and toned it down.

 

After they had paid for their breakfast and left Matt heard his phone ring, it didn't blare the person's name but he knew by the music of the tone who it was.

 

Matt answered, “Hello?”

  
  
“I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Murdock, but if you hurt him I hurt you. Tell him Aunt 'Tasha says hi,” the line went dead and Matt hung up.

 

“Aunt 'Tasha says hi?” Matt was incredulous.

 

“Oh, sweet! She's not actually my biological aunt, more like my mentor, she teaches me martial arts once a week. Usually, Steve, Sam, and Clint are there too. I'm not really an Avenger but I'm always an eager student,” Matt knew Spider-man dealt with the Avengers but didn't know exactly how close he was to them. “Oh, and I know you two used to date and I'm totally cool with that. Not that she told me your name, just told me about DD. She kind of endorsed that I make a play for you, but then she also kind of endorsed I make a play for Deadpool too. She's a free agent of love and I don't know whether I should question her judgment,” Peter laughed, wrapping his hand around Matt's bicep.

 

“Let's go to my office, we have a lot to talk about,” Matt wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into but still couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy or excited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wade knew it was childish that he had drawn a cute picture of Daredevil in red crayon and pinned it to his dartboard to throw knives at. He was too angry to really care.

  
  
He knew he shouldn't be mad at Daredevil, that he should be mad at Spider-man for leading him on. Although Spider-man had apparently lied and told him he was in a relationship to keep him at a distance, it hurt even more that now all of a sudden Daredevil was his supposed boyfriend.

 

Yet, there was also a part of him that felt excited about this new development and the discussion this would cause in the world about queer empowerment in the superhero community. Although, most writers were already deciding that his picture was a fake and Deadpool had hired two actors or prostitutes to dress up as Spider-man and Daredevil. Wade made a mental note to follow through on that later.

 

Wade picked up his phone and called a number that he shouldn't have.

 

“Hey, my man Wilson Fisk, It's Wade Wilson. Wilson to Wilson, how much would you pay me to permanently lodge a bullet in Daredevil's cranium? I'm running a special sale right now and can give you a fantastic wholesale deal.” Wade twirled a knife around in his hands and aimed it at Daredevil's caricature.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything for this in a while, but I'm glad I let the story sit in my head because otherwise, it wouldn't have taken this direction if I had written it any earlier. Jealous!Wade is so fun to write. Peter chugging back whisky like he's Cable while humping Wade's head, of course Wade is smitten.
> 
> PLEASE comment if you're enjoying the story because it keeps me writing! c; 
> 
> Spideydevil next chapter, and eventual kastle as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love to mix up the MCU and the 616 comics verse. 
> 
> SO in the comics, Ben Ulrich works for J J J at the Daily Bugle. In the Daredevil show, he works at a newspaper syndicate called the Daily Bulletin. WHAT IF in the show they had kept Ben Ulrich working at the Bugle and made Jameson a character? Then Karen would have ended up working at the Bugle, and she'd meet Peter Parker.
> 
> I love how the Netflix show changed her character from the comics. Sure, OK, it sucked they killed off the only main POC cast member but at least Karen's character is WAY more interesting in the show than in the comics.
> 
> Long chapter, grab a drink and your blanket and get comfy.

The day Peter first met Daredevil he was glad he had decided to wear his Spider-man suit underneath his casual clothes.

 

He was walking down the street, backpack in tow when he heard gasps and shouts. His Spidey sense went off as he looked up and saw a man clad completely in red falling from the top of the Chrysler building.

 

Peter clutched his mask out of his pocket with one hand while pulling down his hoodie over his face. He ran at full speed towards the falling man. First, he slipped his mask on as discreetly as possible, then he disjointedly threw off his jeans, shirt and hoodie, cramming it into his back pack as best he could while running and hopping out of his clothes. Peter was relieved he had already been wearing his web shooters.

 

As soon as he was fully revealed as Spider-man, Peter shot a web and swung towards the Chrysler building. He arrived just in time to shoot a large, net-like web around the second storey of the building to break the man's fall.

 

The man didn't fall into the net, he whipped out what Peter thought at first was a stick but then turned out to be some kind of grappling hook. Spider-man stood there gaping as he watched the man swing away almost as easily as he did.

 

“Hey! Wait!” Spider-man swung after the retreating figure, admiring his incredibly muscular back and legs.

 

The red-adorned figure stood waiting for him on a rooftop. When Peter caught up with him and walked towards him the red man turned around. Peter found his strong jaw and soft lips, the only bare part of his body, strikingly beautiful. He was also intimidated by the dark red eyes of his mask and his little devil horns. His undies over his tights were almost comical and the Double D letters on his chest made Peter think of cheerleaders. The costume was obnoxiously red and form-fitting. Peter loved it.

 

“Hey! What the hell was that about? You scared the crap out of me! I nearly had a heart attack, I thought you were gonna be man mush!” Spider-man stumbled towards him, a little breathless. “That was a pretty cool trick though, gotta say,” and then Peter let out a little laugh of relief. The man in red smiled at him and Peter felt his heart turn to mush.  
  


“You're not the only swinger in the city,” Matt felt the warm, friendliness of the man's voice wash over him. It was pleasant and chipper, it made Matt feel safe and welcomed.

 

Spider-man let out a short, loud laugh, “oh thank God, he has a sense of humour! I assume I need no introduction.” Spider-man stopped a respectful two metres in front of Daredevil.

 

“Sorry... And you are?..” Matt folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head like a bird, still smirking.

 

“Spider-man, at your service. Oh, let me guess. You're... Devil-man, right? No? The Red-devil? El Diablo? Wait! Wait, I know this...Satan's little helper? Oh! I know! It's... Horn-head?”  
  


“Daredevil,” Matt cut him off before accidentally laughing, “it's Daredevil, Web-head.”

  
  
“Sooo, Daredevil, friendly handshake to establish that we're not enemies? Y'know, since we're both vigilantes on the side of truth and justice and whatnot, if what I've heard about you is true,” Peter tentatively offered his hand, a little afraid it might get bitten.

 

“I don't know what you've heard,” Daredevil courteously took Spider-man's hand and gave it a quick, firm shake, “but I do know you're an enemy of my enemies. The Kingpin and J. Jonah Jameson.”

  
  
Peter laughed. He really, really liked this devil man.

 

* * * *

 

Peter and Matt held each other's hands as they walked down the street. Matt felt a little lovesick and dizzy. Love always threw him off balance.

 

Then Matt felt the eyes on them. Two men holding hands and walking down the street was bound to draw attention. However, he was blind so he was used to people staring at him, and since he was blind people might not consider the hand holding to be of a romantic nature. Then he remembered that most of Hell's Kitchen knew who Matt Murdock was. It always disconcerted Matt to hear his name murmured among crowds.

 

Upon eavesdropping some homophobic slurred speech Matt dropped Peter's hand and pretended to scratch his head before retreating his hand into his pocket.

 

Peter looked up at Matt with puppy dog eyes and noticed his head twitch and brow furrow as he overheard different bits of conversation.

 

“Hey... Are you still mad about... Wade?” Peter said in a small voice and Matt raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“No,” Matt was curt and looked distracted.

 

“Well... I feel kind of shitty. I just, let me get some things off my chest, OK?” Peter leaned into Matt, talking in a low voice. “For the past year I've been having meaningless one-night stands with guys because... Because I've lost most of the people in my life and I'm kind of... Scared of getting attached? Well, that and I never feel like I have enough free time to have a serious relationship...” Matt was completely tuned into Peter now and was looking a little less angry. “So, every time I hooked up with someone I'd lie and tell them I was already in a relationship. Truthfully, I've never cheated on anyone... But there's a lot of gay guys who have a hard-on for turning straight men gay so I'd often say I had a girlfriend...” Matt grabbed onto Peter's elbow, leading him on. “Anyway, I feel bad that I used Wade like that, because we were friends. I know he's the most resilient human in the world in the physical sense, but emotionally... He's fragile. And- and I just got swept up in the moment because he did the whole daring rescue and saving my life thing, followed by stitching my battle wounds, and then I got drunk and then... Yeah. Sorry, I know you don't really want to talk about this, I'm just... Sorry.” Peter looked down and scuffed his shoe.

 

There was a beat of strained silence.

 

“Peter, it's OK. I just realized... I've gotten carried away too,” Matt whispered into Peter's ear like he was telling him something important that no one else could hear. “I thought, to hell with what people think about our relationship, but... But the Kingpin... He knows who I really am... And he has eyes everywhere,” Matt had a dramatic edge to his quiet voice and gripped Peter's elbow hard.

 

“But- but we put him in jail!” Peter stage whispered and Matt shushed him for whispering too loud.

 

“There are rumours flying around everywhere about Spider-man and Daredevil being lovers. If someone reports to him that they saw me in public with you the day after Daredevil grabs Spider-man's ass in some photo... I don't want... I don't want you getting dragged into this,” Matt shied away from Peter and felt faint.

 

“Look, Matt, can I tell you something? What I was leading up to a moment ago... So, I've been having these one-night stands for around a year and... You're the first guy I've been with that I haven't wanted to run away from immediately afterwards.”

  
  
There was a pause. Then Matt burst into raucous laughter and the sound caught Peter off guard. It was a funny, hysterical laughter that Peter had never heard Matt produce before.

 

“What? I'm serious!” Peter slapped Matt's shoulder lightly.

 

“...We'll just have to give it time and see what happens, Peter,” Matt smiled despite thinking sad thoughts about how everyone in his life eventually ran away from him. “Well, this is my law office. Nelson and Murdock... But Nelson got a better job and now it's just me. Wanna come upstairs?” Matt licked his lips nervously.

 

“Sure, but first... Can you take off your sunglasses? I want to see your face in the sunlight,” Matt could feel the smile on Peter's face and sighed as he took off his sunglasses and obliged him.

 

“Ooh my god! You have freckles! Just a little bit, dusting your cheeks right under your eyes. Ooooh, you are sooo adorable!” Peter cooed and Matt blushed a little, his eyebrows made a pained expression but he had a cute, tiny smile trying to form into something bigger. “Your eyes are soo pretty! The same blue as the sky,” Peter noticed that Matt's pupil's were a cloudy grey rather than black. Matt felt a little uncomfortable under Peter's adoring gaze and shoved his red sunglasses back onto his face.  
  


“C'mon, sweet talker, we'll talk more inside,” Matt pulled Peter into the building of his law office.

 

 

Matt's office had papers scattered all over it. At first Peter thought the pages were blank but then he realized everything was in braille, as it should be.

 

“This is like my personal hell. Piles and piles of papers everywhere and no clue as to how to read or identify them.” Matt sighed at Peter's words.

 

“Yes, it's been a little hectic lately. I haven't quite figured out how to manage my... lives, yet,” Matt led Peter past the reception room and into his office which was a little less messy. “I don't have any clients at the moment.”

  
  
“Or employees, it seems. Is it really just you here?” Peter fidgeted and Matt offered him a seat.

 

“My business partner left me,” Matt stood behind Peter, “and my secretary. They found higher-paying work.” Matt said his words pityingly, like it wasn't his fault that Foggy and Karen were mad at him for missing work constantly and lying to them about his double life. Matt rubbed Peter's shoulders momentarily while Peter was seated before moving to sit behind his desk. “I try to help out the everyday man, I often do work pro bono. Often the people who need help the most don't have the money to pay for it, but the gratitude they show is eternal. That always makes it worth it. I've been making ends meet with divorce cases, people who want to rob each other of everything they have. It's been kind of depressing. And, I hate to say it, but if we're being honest with each other I've also been making cash from playing poker in New Jersey,” Matt couldn't help but talk about his gambling with wry amusement. Peter laughed.

 

“How does a blind man play poker? How do you read the cards?” Peter said with genuine fascination.

  
  
“I don't need to read the cards, I can read people.”

 

Peter wondered what Matt was reading from him right now as he stared admiringly at him, heart beating fast.

 

“You should take me with you sometime, I'd like to see you play,” Peter, surprisingly, had no judgment to pass on Matt's gambling. Matt was grateful.

 

“I'd like that,” Matt felt Peter's hand reach towards him from across his desk and he held it, rubbing his thumb over Peter's tender knuckles.

 

“So... About earlier. You said you wanted to try... A little sub/dom stuff. Please tell me you're not gonna go fifty shades of grey on me and make me sign a legal contract.” Matt laughed at Peter, pulling his hand closer to him.

 

“Fifty shades of red in our case, but no.” Even though Matt couldn't see, it still looked like he was peering over his sunglasses and observing Peter.

 

“Coming from a man who I've seen kick the crap out of hundreds of people I have to say I'm a little nervous and scared wondering what exactly it is you want from me,” Peter gulped and Matt intertwined their fingers playfully.

 

“Nothing scary, Peter. I've just been dying to play with your web shooters for ages,” Peter let out a nervous titter, “I want to web you up and play with you too.” Matt smiled wickedly and Peter felt a jolt go through his body. Matt felt it too, Peter's arousal only provoked his and Matt felt himself harden slightly at the thought of having Peter at his mercy.

 

“Soo, a little bondage, huh? Well, you know me, always webbing up criminals, bondage is kind of my thing... Maybe I can web you up too?” Peter sounded hopeful.

 

“Maybe. We'll work up to it,” Matt gripped Peter's hand in his and lifted it up to his mouth, kissing it.

  
  
“What's important is we keep a constant dialogue and talk about the things we want to try and be honest about what we want,” Peter said and covered Matt's hands with both of his. “You can be... Selfish or demanding. I like when a man knows what he wants,” Peter bit his lip nervously, “You just have to respect our safe-word... What is our safe-word?”

 

“Objection.” Matt grinned, trying not to laugh.

 

“What?” Peter felt silly.

 

“That's the safe-word. Objection.” Peter would have groaned and laughed at Matt's choice of safe-word but was too busy noticing how sexy his smirk was.

 

“Of course it is, lawyer man. Anyway, why don't you try being... Forthcoming, about what you'd like me to do, right now. It doesn't have to be sexual, maybe you want me to leave your office so you can work. I just want... To know what you want, I never know what you're thinking,” Peter shyly admitted.

 

“Come here,” Matt smiled and patted his lap.

 

Peter shot up from his seat and was sitting on Matt's lap two seconds later, grabbing Matt by the tie and giving him small, quick kisses around his lips. Matt grabbed Peter by his tie as well and pulled him down into longer, deeper kisses, tongue gently probing his mouth and tasting him.

 

“Sit on my desk,” Matt gasped and shoved off a few papers on his office desk. Peter watched them swirl up into the air and then fall like snow. Then Matt's lips were on his neck and his fingers were undoing Peter's tie. “Hands behind your back.”

  
  
Matt stood with Peter, leaning him back onto his desk. Before Peter knew what was happening he felt Matt sliding the tie off Peter's neck and pinning his wrists behind him. Matt used the tie to bind Peter's wrists, gently with deft hands. Peter was excited and nervous, unsure what would happen next. He was too happy to care, Matt kissed his lips and jaw so tenderly Peter couldn't help but trust him. Then fingers started working at unbuttoning Peter's shirt slowly. Matt never stopped kissing him all the while, drawing back teasingly in between kisses to better hear Peter's excited breath.

 

Matt's lips slid down Peter's neck at the same moment he pulled down his shirt, letting the collar just come past Peter's shoulders. Matt kissed and bit Peter's shoulders, surprised at how much Peter was loving the feeling of Matt's stubbled face touching that part of his body, basking in the little whimpers and tremors Peter's body made in response.

 

“You really like having your shoulders kissed,” Matt noted out loud.

  
  
“Mmm, I dunno why, just feels nice,” Peter let out a loud, happy sigh.

 

Matt had other plans. He kissed his way to Peter's pecs, touching and squeezing them lightly before sucking on his nipples. Peter really liked that and moaned his pleasure. Matt smirked triumphantly, his fingers pinched and twisted one of Peter's nipples while he flicked the other one with his tongue. Peter groaned and squirmed, a little overwhelmed at the sensation that was lavished on this particularly sensitive body part.

 

“Everything you do feels so nice,” Peter let his head droop so he could watch Matt, the red-head was letting his tongue wander down over Peter's muscled abdomen. Matt started to undo Peter's belt, he loved that noise, the noise of a belt buckle being undone and pants being unzipped. Matt brought Peter's pants and underwear down around his knees, erection popping out. He kissed Peter's belly and rubbed it with his stubble before burying his face at the base of Peter's cock, feeling his short, soft pubic hair and breathing in the faint citrus smell of soap. Peter's erection was so hard Matt could hear the blood rushing to it and feel it twitch as Matt slowly licked and kissed his way up the shaft to the tip.

 

Matt seated himself in his chair comfortably and scooted himself closer to Peter who was standing in front of him and leaning back slightly on Matt's desk, hands tied behind his back and clothes half-way off. Matt licked the head of Peter's cock soothingly, the warmth of Peter's cock in front of him luring him on, he lovingly took him in his mouth.

 

“Mmph, ahhh, Matt! Lord, your mouth,” Peter watched as Matt happily sucked on his cock, head bobbing spiritedly. Peter let his eyes close and head fall back. Matt grabbed the base of Peter's cock, rubbing it softly and practicing how much dick he could slide in his mouth before gagging.

 

Peter drew his eyes back to the display before him, not wanting to miss the hypnotic sight of Matt's lips on him.

 

“Mmm, Peter, you're so big,” Matt said in awe while pumping Peter with his fist, Peter blushed at the compliment. He could only let out a loud moan in response as Matt resumed sucking him off and attempted to push his mouth down him even further.

 

“Ah, Matt, your mouth is so good, I love your lips,” Peter said quietly, knowing Matt could hear every word.

 

Matt coated Peter's dick with saliva before removing his mouth to stroke his full length. “Peter... I just realized... I haven't asked how old you are,” Matt said mischievously.

 

“How old do you think I am?” Peter groaned.

 

“22?” Matt swirled his tongue around Peter's cock.

 

“Fuck, how do you know?" Peter exclaimed incredulously,  "anyway, how old are you?” Peter didn't really care.

 

“31,” Matt admitted. “That's not too old, is it?” He hoped Peter wouldn't mind, judging by his body's response he didn't.

 

“Oh, _daddy_!” Peter moaned jokingly.

 

“Shut up! I'm not old enough to be your...” Matt shoved his mouth back onto Peter's prick, licking and sucking him vigorously, cheeks hollowing.

 

“Mmm, make me come, daddy!” Peter gasped and Matt jerked and sucked him off roughly and almost angrily. That was enough to make Peter explode, filling Matt's mouth with come while he screamed, “oooh, Matty! Aaaahhh!”

 

Before Peter could bask in the after-glow of his orgasm Matt flipped his hips around. He pushed Peter's back down and Peter's head fell onto a pile of papers on the other side of Matt's desk. Matt lifted up Peter's shirt and tucked it underneath Peter's bound wrists at the small of his back, exposing his ass. Matt grabbed his cheeks and pried them apart.

 

“Oh my god, Matt, what are you... Are you spitting my cum into my ass? That is... That's fucking nasty,” Peter squirmed uncomfortably as Matt roughly shoved his finger's into Peter's ass, making sure every last drop of Peter's semen went inside him as Matt slowly poured it from his mouth. “Ow, Matt, don't you have lube?” Peter asked wishfully, a little oversensitive from having just came.

 

“No. I'm gonna fuck your ass with just your cum and my spit. This is punishment for calling me daddy. Remember, you can use the safe-word anytime you want to stop,” Matt said in a calm, lawyer voice.

 

“More spit!” Peter trembled and sucked in a breath, Matt already had two fingers wiggling inside him and was about to add a third. Matt pried open Peter's hole and spit in it.

 

“Mm, so hard from sucking you off. Just think, 31 years of being alive and I've only just realized how much I like sucking dick. I'm starved, Peter,” Matt stood up and Peter felt cold air around his wet ass-hole as Matt removed his hands to undo his pants. Peter felt nervous tension clench his stomach as he heard Matt's pants drop. Peter's forehead was pressed against a stack of paper, he could feel the bumps of the braille and wondered if his head would flatten them out.

 

Matt spat into his hand and rubbed his cock to get it hard and wet for Peter while his other hand worked at Peter's hole, keeping him open and ready for him. He spat once more into Peter's ass and slapped his cock up against Peter's hole, the saliva leaving a string of spit between Matt's dick and Peter's ass.

 

“So good for me, Peter. Need to be inside you again, you feel so good,” Matt slid the head of his cock into Peter, gently at first, then slowly sinking in all the way, groaning in a deep voice. He listened and felt Peter's shaky reactions all the while. Peter seemed to be in both pain and pleasure.

 

“Fuck me hard, _daddy_ ,” Peter wasn't without mirth despite feeling a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't tired of being a brat, either.

 

Matt slapped his ass, hard. “Don't call me daddy, or I'll spank you,” Matt warned.

 

“Daddy!” Peter moaned and Matt smacked him harder.

 

“Oh, you want to be spanked?” Matt gripped Peter's ass and pounded him deep and hard, making the whole desk move.

 

“Yes, daddy!” Peter cried. Matt spanked him. He didn't wait for Peter to call him daddy again, he just kept spanking him violently, loving the choked cries and shouts coming from Peter and making sure he couldn't form coherent speech. Matt could taste salt in the air from the tears coming from Peter's eyes. He kept up a punishing, brutal pace as he slammed his dick into Peter's ass, grabbing at Peter's bound wrists like a horse's rein.

 

“You OK, Peter?” Matt said breathlessly, not relenting fucking Peter for a moment.

 

“Yes. Matty,” Peter gasped for air in between words and moans, “Fuck me hard. Take me. Use me. Be selfish.” Peter bit his lip and tears rolled onto the paper beneath him. “Tell me what you want to do to me,” Peter whined as Matt rocked his hips against him.

 

“I want... Wanna own your ass,” Matt panted, not really sure what to say since right now he had everything that he wanted. “You won't cum unless you have my permission,” Matt tried to angle their hips just right so he could hit Peter's prostate, Peter's cries let him know when he had struck gold. “No one gets to touch you except me, and no one but you gets to touch me. Mmmm- my dick _belongs_ to you,” Matt grunted while rubbing soothing circles on Peter's ass, the heat emanating from it let Matt know how much he had hurt him.

 

Matt leaned forwards, licking the small glisten of sweat between Peter's shoulder blades. The taste of salt and Peter's skin. Peter's hands tied together and pressing into his stomach. One hand held down Peter's shoulder and the other wrapped itself in Peter's hair and pushed his face into the desk as Matt rammed into him. The desk thudded and squeaked. Matt came with Peter's name on his hot breath, trailing his mouth down Peter's spine.

 

Matt grunted and panted out the rest of his orgasm, loud, wet slapping noises squelching between him and Peter. He immediately kissed Peter's back reassuringly after coming, still catching his breath.

 

“Are you alright?” Matt gasped, voice completely wrecked.

 

“Yeah,” Peter responded in a small voice. Matt wasn't convinced.

 

“What's wrong?” Matt leaned up to undo the tie around Peter's wrists.

 

“Just thinking about how we should probably introduce condoms and enemas into our relationship. Condoms especially would make things less messy. That was the dirtiest sex I've ever had, in a very real, physical sense. Please God, tell me you have Kleenex,” Peter groaned.

 

“You're in luck, but first,” Peter moved his hands up to rub away his tears once they were free, Matt leaned back down and hooked his arms under Peter's and held onto his hands. He kissed and nuzzled at his neck and Peter sighed happily. “Did you enjoy that? I can't tell, you weren't hard,” Matt kissed him in short, brief pecks.

 

“I enjoyed it, I was just focusing on the pleasure in my prostate and not my penis. However, I felt a little uneasy when I realized we haven't really talked about condoms and we've been barebacking like whales,” Matt could hear the smile in Peter's voice and felt at ease, pressing his own smile into Peter's neck.

 

“Whales bareback?' Matt licked at Peter's ear and made him jump a little.

 

“I don't know, but they don't use condoms. And they're wet and messy,” Peter pushed aside the piece of paper that was beneath him since it was wet with his tears and drool.

 

“You and I are in perfect health, you told me yourself you haven't had any other cock inside you,” Matt drawled against his ear.

 

“Yeah, well... When was the last time you had a physical?” As much as Peter liked Matt, he barely knew him well enough to trust him.

 

Matt didn't say anything, he thought about it but he couldn't remember.

 

“Don't worry, I'll give you one later. I physically examine myself all the time,” Peter giggled with his forehead pressed against the desk, Matt tasted the nape of his neck, tickling Peter with his stubble.

 

“I bet you do. Hey, do you want me to get you off?” Matt lifted himself off Peter, slowly taking his soft cock out of him. Tissues were magically produced from a place Peter couldn't see and crammed into his butt-crack. Matt wiped him up gently.

 

“Nah, m'good, you already spent what I had,” Peter's mind fazed out as Matt scattered kisses all over his sore, sensitive, over-used ass. The light touches made him shudder and tingle. “The spanking was nice. Not gonna be able to sit for the rest of the day after that abuse,” Peter threw his head back and straightened his arms, stretching up like a cat.

 

“Don't you have a healing factor or something? Won't you be right as rain in no time?” Matt sat back in his chair after wiping Peter up and throwing out the used tissues. Peter felt embarrassed being taken care of like he was a toddler.

  
  
“Sure, I heal faster than most but I'm not Deadpool!” Peter grabbed more tissues from Matt, knowing more cum was going to leak out of his ass as he walked to the bathroom to wash himself up. Peter waddled like a penguin as he walked away with his pants pulled up and a wad of tissues being held in place by nothing but the string of his thong. He turned on the tap the whole time he was in the bathroom, self-conscious of the fact that Matt could hear everything. He used a liberal amount of soap knowing that Matt could smell everything too.

 

Matt washed himself up after Peter and made them some herbal tea with chamomile and mint. Peter wanted to sit down but he couldn't, Matt just hugged and kissed him as they stood in the empty office, not saying much as Peter gazed out the window and Matt touched him.

 

“Coming into work today was a mistake, we should have just taken the day off together,” Matt hummed into Peter's ear, Peter sipped his tea thoughtfully.

 

“Nah, I've gotta leave soon, I've got work today and you have an office to organize, even if you don't have any clients right now,” Peter patted Matt's ass. Matt pouted.

 

“Work?” Matt said it as if having a day job was optional for vigilantes.

 

Peter pulled his camera out of his back pack, “I'm a free lance photographer. What do you think, wanna be my model?” Peter took some pictures of Matt in his office. Matt tried to not look awkward. “Anyway, I've got things to do,” Peter stuffed the camera back into it's place. “But y'know... I am looking for some part-time work, and it looks like you could use some part-time help. Maybe I could be your part-time secretary?” Peter liked the sound of that. Matt did too.

 

“When do you want to start?” Matt looked around at the messy office and took a deep breath.

 

“Tomorrow, but today I've got a Bugle to bungle. You said you weren't worried about public opinion but if the Kingpin knows who you are... Well, I'm putting on my spider suit and doing what I do best: being a menace to the public. J. Jonah J. Needs something newsworthy to rant at that doesn't bring the focus on you,” Peter put his tie back on, Matt helped him with it.

 

“Oh god, please don't do anything stupid,” Matt smiled nonetheless.

 

“If Wilson Fisk knows who you are then why hasn't he tried to expose you?” Peter changed the subject and asked the question he'd been trying to figure out for the past hour. Peter downed the rest of his tea in one gulp. They both spoke in whispers.

 

“There's no evidence. Because I'm a blind man Fisk can't prove shit. Even if he could, I think he likes keeping me on the edge, he wants me under his thumb. Like the entire police department,” Matt grumbled while adjusting Peter's tie to perfection.

 

“Did he take off your mask?” Peter had to know.

 

“No, I just... I confronted him too many times as a lawyer. He's dropped many hints that he knows who I am, but no, he hasn't seen me in my suit without my mask on. He has people watching me, but I don't think he cares too much about exposing me right now since he's in jail, also,” Matt gestured around the room, “he thinks my life is in shambles already.”

 

“We'll work on that,” Peter kissed Matt and then attempted to pull away but was attacked with another onslaught of kisses and grabby hands. “Seriously, I've gotta go, boss. Call me if you want to get some food after work?” Peter kissed Matt's lips once more and then walked to the door, he almost left but then he turned around. “You wanna know what Natasha told me about you?”

 

Matt felt his stomach drop but still asked, “what?”

 

“She said that you were a good man, but highly unstable and not the kind of guy anyone should fall in love with. But you know what? I really don't care,” Peter waved and then he was gone, leaving Matt bewildered and more in love than ever.

 

 

 

Matt had turned off his phone after Natasha had called him, he turned it back on and less than 10 seconds later his phone was ringing with Karen's name.

 

“Hello?”

  
  
“Matt! How's my super lawyer friend? I was wondering, as Daredevil's lawyer, if you wanted to make a few statements for an article I have to write for the Bugle-”

 

“Ever get the feeling that everyone is out to get you?” Matt cut Karen off and sipped his tea.

 

“No honey, that's just you,” Karen said playfully, “alright, maybe sometimes I feel that way, but I'm not trying to destroy you today, Murdock. I just want something that will shut up J. Jonah,” Karen sounded stressed over the phone.

 

“Anyone can wear a suit, Karen. There's no evidence-”

  
  
“You two operate together, whether or not it's a sexy gay thing... Well, the fact is you two have taken over Hell's Kitchen. Great work by the way, now that the criminals have been driven out they're just more focused on terrorizing the rest of Manhattan, Brooklyn and Queens” Karen was alone in her office while talking on the phone to Matt. Matt opened his mouth but didn't know what to say. “Anyway, are you coming to Josie's tonight?”

 

Matt sighed, “do I have a choice?”

 

“No. I need to have an article written before my work day is done, so don't worry about me drilling you with questions later on. I know you don't like to talk about your... Life in public. Anyway, I've got a crazy boss to deal with. Bye, Matty.”

 

Click.

 

Matt scanned his office with his radar sense. There was tedious organization to be done, but at least he had some control over this part of his life.

 

 

 

Peter turned on his phone once he hit the streets, having turned it off after his spat with Wade. He saw 5 missed calls from Karen and 20 from Jonah. He turned off his phone again not wanting to talk to either of them just yet. He picked up his pace and skipped merrily, thinking about Matt. Peter felt happy and victorious despite everything he had to deal with right now. He ran to work with a smile plastered on his face.

 

 

 

“Parker! In my office, now! You too, Page!” J. Jonah said the moment Peter stepped out of the elevator. J. J. Had to have been lurking there, waiting while he was angrily chomping on a cigar. Not smoking, because he could no longer do that indoors, but chewing it for stress relief.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Karen came over and grabbed Peter's arm, afraid that he was going to run away. Karen also wanted to run away. “He's been raving all morning, please remind me why I work here.”

  
  
“Because you're the best damn investigative reporter in the city,” Peter smiled at Karen and she melted a little. Peter was too young for her to date, but he was so sweet and adorable she couldn't help but harbour a tiny crush.

 

Peter and Karen had become friends ever since Karen had started working at the Bugle. Ben Ulrich's death had been tragic but had provided her with a new career opportunity. Karen was a fantastic journalist, but dealing with her boss J. Jonah Jameson had her drinking on a daily basis.

 

They both seated themselves in J. J.'s office and looked nervously at each other while Jameson took a moment of silence to look dramatically out the window.

 

“This is a circus. Spider-man is trying to distract us with his rampant sexuality, again.” Jameson gritted.

 

“I guess it's working, you're always asking Peter for pictures of Spider-man's ass,” Karen sassed at him. Karen and J. J. Had an antagonistic relationship that involved both of them being brutally honest assholes to each other. Somehow it worked.

 

“Dammit, Page, those two menaces are trying to distract us from something! I don't know yet what it is but I intend to find out!” J.J. Glared at them and Peter tried his best to look innocent. “Now, Page, you've interviewed Daredevil before, and Parker, you're Spider-man's stalker. Between the two of you, I want a story that will put these two to shame!” Jameson pounded his fist on his desk for emphasis.

 

“You realize that since Spider-man came out as bisexual that all your diatribes against him have started to sound homophobic and we're getting complaints and losing readers every day,” Karen always prepared herself a coffee before going into Jameson's office. She sipped it loudly now.

 

“Tricky spider, he just wants public sympathy... This is all part of his plan!” J.J. Crushed his cigar into an ashtray despite not having smoked it.

 

“What if-” Peter spoke carefully, all eyes shot towards him, “What if... You let Karen write about this, and in exchange... I can see if I can wrangle in a favour from Spider-man and get him to give Karen a short interview. But, keep in mind he probably won't give a statement to anyone in this office ever again if you decide to try to rewrite Karen's article, since you're kind of a dick. To Spider-man,” Peter's voice was full of syrupy sweetness. This was all just a game to Peter anyway, selling pictures of his own ass to Jameson who had no idea that he was actually Spider-man.

 

“Deal! I need a break from that menace for one damned day! Now get to work! I want a rough draft by 3'o clock and it's already... 1:30pm! Shoo!” Jameson sat in his chair and swivelled it around to look at the city from his window, trying to portray that he was done with them and this conversation was over. Karen gaped at Peter and mouthed “how did you do that?” silently.

 

A minute later Karen and Peter were talking in the privacy of Karen's small, cozy office.

 

“How the hell- anyway, do you really think this will work? You actually think you're going to shut J. J. J. Up? Hah!” Karen took out a flask of whisky and poured a little in her coffee.

 

“It's just for one day, maybe for one day we can get your writing to be on the front page,” Peter sounded cheerful and optimistic.

 

“What just happened in that office- this is why you need to work here full-time,” Karen was out of cheer and optimism from dealing with J. J. Everyday.

 

“No, no thanks. I just waltz in and sell Spider-man photos when there's nothing more exciting to report on. Anyway, I have to make a call, for all we know, Spider-man is too busy fighting crime to help us,” Peter smirked, grabbing his phone and turning it on. He called Johnny and walked around the tiny office in small circles.

 

“Hey man, I need to ask you a favour.”

  
  
“I'm kind of busy at the moment, I'm doing a photo-shoot on top of the Baxter building,” Johnny posed dramatically for the camera, phone in hand. He shouldn't have been talking on his phone while working but he always made an exception for Peter, especially since he never knew when the world was in dire trouble and needed the Human Torch to save it.

 

“Oh, that's perfect. I'm sending a hot blond your way, she wants to do a short interview with you for the Bugle so if you could please try not to be boring-”

  
  
“Fine, I'll give her a few minutes. Gotta go, make sure she arrive within the hour,” Johnny hung up his phone.

 

Peter put his phone away, “It's done. You'll meet him on top of the Baxter building, as soon as you get there.”

  
  
Karen beamed at him, “this is why you're my favourite. Let's go!” She grabbed her large purse, overflowing with junk.

 

“Ah, well, I won't be there. I gotta do- stuff. But after, we should get lunch. Oh, and I need to get my nails did,” Peter looked at his hands.

 

“Peter, you're doing the thing-” Karen quirked her eyebrows but looked amused.

 

“What thing?” Peter said naively.

 

“That thing where you conveniently disappear whenever Spider-man's around. Jameson might be stupid but I'm not.” Karen's piercing stare made Peter more uncomfortable than any of J. Jonah's shouting.

  
  
Peter looked at Karen dumbly, sucking in a breath.

 

“Whaat, no way, I've just got... Errands!” he rubbed his neck nervously.

 

Karen had hinted at her suspicions to Peter before and he always tried to play dumb but he doubted she was fooled. He would try to make a joke and laugh it off but Karen wasn't falling for it.

 

“Who's going to be my photographer if you aren't there?”

  
  
“I'll arrange one for you!” Peter said knowing a photographer would already be there, “isn't it great that we're great friends who trust each other and would never betray each other's secrets?” Peter winked at her, not admitting he was Spider-man but not denying it either.

 

Karen rolled her eyes and sighed. If Peter was Spider-man she wasn't going to press him on it, not here. “Fine. I'll be seeing you shortly. Top of the Baxter building,” she sipped her coffee.

 

“Bye Karen! I can't wait to get lunch with you! Oooh, also I want to hear all about that friend of yours, Matt Murdock,” Peter grabbed his bag and pranced towards the door.

 

“Matt Murdock? I've already told you all about that loser- oh,” it dawned on Karen that if Peter was Spider-man then he probably knew Daredevil was Matt Murdock. Especially after what people were saying about the two vigilantes.

  
  
Peter left her office running away. Time to be Spider-man.

 

 

 

 

“Spider-man!” Johnny jumped in shock as Spidey snuck up on him from behind.

 

“I just had to see your lovely face again, Torch. It keeps me up at night just thinking about it.” Peter hugged Johnny and leaned on him.

 

Johnny was clad only in floral-print swim shorts. Anyone else would have been freezing wearing so little during the late autumn season, but Johnny was the Human Torch after all.

 

“Can I talk to you alone for a moment, sweetums?” Spidey ruffled Johnny's hair.

 

“Can you get us some water from downstairs, Nikolai?” Johnny asked his photographer who was happy to help, but not before shooting a few pictures of the two superheroes with a look of inquiry.

 

Peter told Johnny of his idea when they were alone.

 

When the photographer returned he had Karen Page in tow with him. Spider-man had his arm around Johnny. Johnny wanted to push away Peter when he saw how pretty Karen was.

 

“Karen Page? Spider-man, nice to meet you!” Peter held out his hand.

 

Karen shook it, “we've met before,” she said wryly. Then Johnny was introducing himself and shaking her hand and flirting with her before Peter could speak again.

 

“Spider-man, would you like to make any comment on your relationship with Daredevil and what many different media sources are saying about you two? Or how about something actually newsworthy, like the state of Manhattan?” Karen had her phone ready to record any conversation. Peter had been trying to deepen his voice and put on a slight New York accent while talking to Karen as Spider-man so it wouldn't be so incredibly obvious that it was him.

 

“First, that photo wasn't me. Second, if I grab Johnny in a romantic fashion,” Spider-man held the Human Torch and dipped him seductively in his arms while Johnny swooned and made his hair go up in flames, “does that mean we're lovers, or just two males friends joking around?”

 

“Are you and the Human Torch lovers then?” Karen asked without hesitation.

 

“No! I'm also free to have dinner with you tomorrow, since you were about to ask-” Johnny interrupted and Peter spanked him. Karen and the photographer laughed at them.

 

Peter let Johnny do most of the talking, afraid of saying something that would come back to bite him in the ass. Spider-man and Torch posed over-dramatically while the photographer kept snapping pictures of them acting like lovers. Johnny actually managed to score Karen's number, she even agreed to go out with him if he made sure his photographer could send her all the photos he was taking before 3pm. Karen didn't push many questions on Spider-man and let Johnny distract her, which he was grateful for.

 

“Listen, I've gotta go, uh, fight crime. Karen, would you like me to escort you off the premises?” Peter offered a hand.

 

“Um, in what manner-”

  
  
“Hop on my back, if you dare,” Peter spoke in his regular voice accidentally.

 

“Oh, I dare!” Karen responded without thinking and jumped on Peter's back, implicitly trusting him.

 

Karen screamed with delight and fear as Spider-man swung them down to ground level.

 

 

 

“Oh my god, Peter, I can't believe I got to ride on Spider-man's back, I thought I was going to die!” Karen told Peter forty minutes later as they sat down for lunch together in a restaurant and both ate chicken ceasar salads.

 

“Woow, that's so cool! Anyway, lets write this article!” Peter tried to divert her attention to writing. Of course, whatever the article would say about bi visibility and representation and whether or not you could trust a picture wasn't going to be as sensational as the front page picture, which would be Spider-man tenderly holding a mostly naked Johnny Storm with a view of New York city in the background.

 

Karen and Peter made an excellent team, they wrote the article within the hour and sent the rough draft to Jameson.

 

Afterwards Peter forced Karen to go to a nail salon with him, since he felt awkward going alone.

 

“Alright, now we are going to discuss the man that is Matt Murdock. You've told me about him before, that he's your friend but also a jerk for breaking your heart. I've been thinking; maybe he's gay and you should set me up with him,” Peter looked at her with wide eyes, like an excited child. Peter told Karen all about his casual hook-ups with men and she in turn also told him about her affairs. Well, one affair really. She was currently seeing one man but who it was was her secret.

 

“Oh, Peter,” Karen looked at him sympathetically, “you do _not_ want to get entangled with Matt Murdock. You might be right about the gay thing, though.”

  
  
“Of course, that's why he's a romantic failure with women! Now, please remind me why I shouldn't get entangled with him,” Peter and Karen talked and laughed about Matt Murdock while they got pedicures and manicures.

 

 

 

“Look who brought you coffee! Spiked coffee, it's happy hour,” Karen Page burst into Matt Murdock's office. Matt had spent all day hoping for new clients and organizing papers out of boredom.

 

“Thanks Karen, but what are you doing here?” Matt smelled the whisky in the coffee and on Karen.

 

“What, I can't come visit my friend in his sad, solitary office? Were you actually just sitting in the dark all day?” Karen looked around approvingly at the clean office but disapprovingly at Matt.

 

“I cleaned the office, and I was just meditating right before you came in,” Matt had heard and smelled Karen coming into the building and had gathered himself accordingly but forgot the lights were off.

 

“I came here to take you out to Josie's, since you never come out and you don't know how to have fun. Relax! t's only 5:30, you can get back to your depressing life by 9,” Karen had developed an edginess since she started working for J. Jonah Jameson but Matt knew she was just trying to be funny.

 

Matt reluctantly agreed, wondering if he should call Peter, but also wondering why Peter hadn't called him.

 

“Come on, Foggy's waiting,” Karen was up to something but Matt wasn't sure what yet, but he could feel it from the evil smirk on Karen's face. She was plotting something.

 

Matt grabbed his walking stick and Karen grabbed his arm and they left.

 

 

* * * *

 

 

When Matt Murdock first met Spider-man the first thing he heard was his voice singing in the distance.

 

“ _Spider-man, spider-man, does whatever a spider can_!”  
  


Matt wasn't in his costume, he had left it at home, hoping nothing eventful would happen on his way to work. He had heard a bank robbery go down and couldn't help but place himself in a position to stop them. He heard the robbers run out the back door into an alley. He was waiting for them.

 

“ _Spins a web, any size, catches thieves, just like flies_!”

 

Before Matt could trip them up with his walking stick Spider-man swooped in out of nowhere and webbed them up, they couldn't even talk before their mouths were being webbed shut. He didn't even punch or kick them. Matt had been looking forward to doing that.

 

“ _Look out! Here comes the Spider-man_!”

  
  
“Did you really just make up your own theme song?” Matt asked. Spider-man whipped his head around, he hadn't even noticed the blind man hiding in the shadows. The fact that it was a well-dressed blind man in a suit hanging out in an alley near a dumpster made it even more weird and suspicious.

 

“I can't take credit for the song, but I did make up my some of my own verses! Hang on, first I need to call the cops-”

 

“Don't bother, they're already here.” Matt walked away casually, not intending to be caught at the scene of the crime. Spider-man just crawled up the wall and looked down as a group of cops burst into the scene. Spider-man also took this as his cue to leave.

 

Matt could hear Spider-man's voice fade in the distance as he swung away and sang. Matt laughed to himself.

 

“ _Is he strong? Listen bud, he's got radioactive blood! Can he swing from a thread? Take a look overhead. Hey there! There goes the Spider-man! In the chill of night at the scene of the crime, like a streak of light he arrives just in time! Spider-man, spider-man, friendly neighbourhood Spider-man, wealth and fame, he's ignored. Action is his reward. To him, life is a great big bang up, where ever there's a hang up, you'll find the Spider-maaan_!”

 

 

* * * *

 

Karen distracted Matt with her non-stop chatter and rants about working at the Bugle. Matt barely noticed when they had arrived at Josie's.

 

“Matt! You came!” Foggy's voice rang out. Then Matt sensed another familiar heart beat and smell.

 

“Matt, I want you to meet my friend from the Bugle, he's Spider-man's photographer,” Karen whispered the last part of the sentence in Matt's ear.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mister Murdock, I'm Peter Parker,” Peter's warm voice and warm hand extended towards Matt. Matt took it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, people should bring up their age and sexual history and establish trust BEFORE engaging in unprotected sex, wtf, my men.
> 
> I will probably not get around to the Deadpool plot until a couple chapters later. I might even do one chapter that flashes forward to the near future so I can write Christmas smut. Also, I'm gonna hook Wade up with an unexpected character. Any guesses?
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Matt, Foggy and Karen get drunk at Josie's. Also, ghetto karaoke. I know writing about karaoke is to descend to the lowest level of fanfiction hell but I don't really care. Also, Kastle. KASTLE! I'M GONNA WRITE HETEROSEXUAL PORN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is a really fucked up chapter with non-con bondage. Why, oh why did I write this? Oh well, enjoy the ride. Remember, this is a flashback/interlude!
> 
> EDIT: I'M GONNA DELETE THIS CHAPTER so read it while you can, it just doesn't 'fit' with the story

Over a year ago.

 

 

 

 

“Quiet night.”

 

“Not with you around,” Daredevil threw an odd sort of half smile in Spider-man's direction but he did not feel the gesture reciprocated. Spider-man was mad and Daredevil knew the reason could be many things. Matt was perceptive but not a mind reader.

 

“Right, because I never shut up,” Spider-man paced the rooftop, hoping for some kind of action to appear. He had just happened upon Daredevil and decided to hang around him since the man could find trouble better than anyone else he knew.

 

“Self-awareness is always a good thing,” Daredevil could feel a strange energy around Spider-man but he couldn't quite put it into words All Matt could gather was Spider-man was extremely tense.

 

“Uh huh, and do you really think you're self-aware, DD? Y'know, I hear people talk about which one of us would win in a fight...Why do people always wanna see the good guys beat on each other?” Spider-man shrugged and yawned.

 

“... You want to find out?” Matt drew all his attention towards Spider-man. They had always gotten along and used their energy to fight common enemies rather than each other.

 

“What?” Peter laughed, “I would destroy you. No, I don't want to beat on you,” Spider-man shook his head, “fighting you would be like cruelty to animals-”

 

“Oh? Is that what you think?” Daredevil knew Spider-man was egging him on but he didn't care. He was curious to find out who would win in a fight. He was also bored and itching to beat someone up. He knew Spider-man felt the same way.

 

“You want to humiliate yourself? Go ahead. Come at me, lover boy. I will take you _down_ ,” finally Spider-man was smiling. He had one hand resting casually on his jutted hip and the other hand made a come hither gesture towards Daredevil.

 

“Be gentle with me,” Daredevil walked casually towards Spider-man at first before leaping towards him, throwing a punch. Spider-man easily dodged it, stepping off to the side. He shot a web at Daredevil's arm and spun around him, shooting another web and wrapping him into a messy cocoon. Spider-man danced around him gaily, not worried or bothered for one heartbeat.

 

Matt fell to the ground on his back with a thud. He tried to struggle out of his sticky bonds but it was useless. His arms were pinned to his sides and his legs were stuck together all the way down to his ankles. Matt was fucking pissed.

 

Spider-man just laughed at him, “that was too easy! You didn't even land a punch. How embarrassing. For you,” Peter coughed from laughing too much.

 

“Let me go-” Matt was embarrassed.

 

“No. No, I think you need to learn a lesson,” Spider-man crouched down and slithered towards Daredevil, crawling on top of his body, “go ahead and struggle. I wanna feel you squirm.” Spider-man sat down on his crotch, letting Daredevil wiggle against him. Matt stopped moving after feeling a spark of friction between their privates.

 

“Stop,” Daredevil growled.

 

“You don't stop when people ask you to. You just beat the shit out of them. I'm going to be much nicer to you. See, I don't like hurting people like you do,” Spider-man gripped Daredevil's neck, Matt bared his teeth at him, genuinely scared, “you're so cute!” Peter cooed, “I bet you have a girlfriend at home. You probably like hurting her too, don't you?”

 

“What? No!” Matt protested.

 

“Wanna know what it feels like when I stick to walls?” Peter held down Matt around his neck and chest, he let his finger-tips and palms prickle. Matt jumped as much he could while bound, unintentionally bumping his crotch into Spider-man's. The sensation wasn't nearly as prevalent as the hands that felt like they were shooting tiny, ragged, sticky needles into his skin.

 

“Spider-man, stop-”

 

“I bet it's not physical abuse, is it? No, you get those kicks from men, cough _repressed homosexual urges_ cough,” Spider-man joked but he didn't sound funny.

 

“Oh, like you're one to talk!” Daredevil spat in anger, his nerves felt like they were on fire. He could usually read Spider-man but right now he had no idea what the wall-crawler was about to do to him.

 

“I bet it's verbal and emotional abuse, isn't it? You probably tell your girlfriend to shut up, or that they talk too much and generally make them feel worthless. And I've seen you break a man with just your words. We both know words can hurt more than punches, don't we? With you're enhanced senses you probably know just the right thing to say to break a person, don't you, DD?” Peter let the hooks in his fingers unhinge a bit but not completely. He traced the Double D's on Matt's chest.

 

“If I ever hurt your _precious_ _feelings_ , I'm sorry-” Daredevil didn't sound sorry, he sounded scared and angry.

 

“Orrr maybe you cheat on your girlfriend. Bet you keep _a lot_ of secrets. I know all about keeping secrets, comes with the secret vigilante job description,” Peter held Matt down by his shoulders, pressing his weight onto him.

 

“I don't have a _fucking_ girlfriend and I don't _beat_ innocents! Now _get the hell off me_!” Matt wanted to try kicking his legs up but Spider-man just leaned the weight of his own legs down on Matt.

 

“Oh, thank _goodness_. That's going to make me feel a lot less worse about this next part,” Peter grabbed Matt's jaw and head, pushing his face to the side. He kissed his cheek and then licked a stripe along his exposed jaw, “you like being put in your place, _bitch_?”

 

“Get. The fuck. _Off_ me. _Now_!” Matt growled loudly. He was almost at the point of screaming like a woman just to throw Spider-man off balance. Spider-man's half-hard dick was just ever so lightly rubbing into him every time they moved or shifted and it was making Matt feel fucked up in a lot of confusing and upsetting ways.

 

“I'm gonna have to web your mouth shut if you don't stop talking,” Spider-man said with cruel amusement.

 

Daredevil shouted, “no!” Before Spider-man shot a web over his mouth. Muffled screaming ensued.

 

“A handsome fella like yourself doesn't have a girlfriend? Well, if you're lying to me... She'll know you're lying to her, after I suck this hickey on your neck,” Peter ripped the bottom of Matt's mask, exposing his neck. He planted a kiss on his throat before sucking it hard. Matt tried yelling but his lips were stuck shut. He had to try to calm down because he was beginning to have a panic attack.

 

Learning to control his fear was something Matt had been practicing at a very early age. His sensei, Stick had drove it into his head to control his emotions, especially fear. Once fear took over, the sound of your laboured breathing and blood pounding in your chest and ears would distract you from listening to your surroundings.

 

Matt tried to relax into the feeling of having a mouth suck on his neck but he was terrified of how his body might respond.

 

When Peter had sucked a satisfying bruise into him he stopped and kissed the mark. “You know, I could unmask you right here.”

 

Matt shook with fear. Not being able to move or talk was a nightmare.

 

“Don't worry, I'd never do that. I'm not going to expose you or hit you. No, punching your problems away is kind of your thing, isn't it? Kind of like a caveman,” Spider-man sat up and leaned back. He dragged his hands down Daredevil's chest, past his waist and rested his hands on his thighs. Matt squirmed just from the ticklish sensation. “You lack imagination and creativity. There are other ways to scare and intimidate people...” Spider-man hooked his finger's up under the little red shorts over Daredevil's tights, “ooh good, these are stretchy.” Peter ripped the shorts in half with one strong motion.

 

The tearing noise was loud and piercing. Matt was terrified. He felt tears gather at his eyes and the sounds of sobs trying to escape his lips but not coming. His body quaked. Breathing was hard with snot gathering in his nostrils.

 

“Finally, your crotch can _breath_! Those dumb granny panties were driving me _crazy_! Nice junk, by the way,” Spider-man ripped away the cloth of his shorts with a flourish. Matt wasn't hard, but without the extra layer of cloth his genitals were more clearly outlined.

 

Peter fought the urge to touch him there, a little taken aback by his own viciousness but too full of adrenaline and excitement to stop.

 

“Hey... Can I touch your stick?” a finger dangled over Daredevil's package, but Peter didn't touch it. Instead he ran his hands down to the side of Daredevil's thighs and actually pulled out his billy club. “I have to ask, is this a dildo? I've always wondered.” Peter got up momentarily and rolled Daredevil onto his stomach before sitting back down on him. “Wanna find out?”

 

Matt was crying silently, trying not to let Spider-man know how fucking terrified he was, trying not to show his fear. There was a small part of him that felt arousal as well which made him feel even more fucked up.

 

Spider-man smacked Daredevil's ass with his billy club, but he didn't use much force. He laughed, a lot.

  
“Oh god, this is weird. This is really weird, isn't it?” Peter gasped, shocked at himself, “sorry man, I'm just fucking with you. I just wanted to see if I could scare the man without fear. Wasn't very hard.” An insane urge overtook Peter and he decided to take the prank just a little further. He pulled Daredevil's pants down just a little bit down and started kissing the top of his ass. A lot. Kissing, sucking, licking and biting Daredevil's ass. Matt felt faint from lack of breath. Tremors shook through him at the touch and he hated the feeling of blood rushing to his cock.

 

Peter lifted his mouth off him but didn't pull Daredevil's pants back up.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I know I shouldn't... I've never done this to anyone...” Peter pressed gentle kisses up along Matt's spine, stopping at his his neck. Matt shivered all the while. He was so angry, angry at Spider-man and angry at himself for letting the feeling of a man's hot breath trailing over his body make him hard.

 

Peter kissed the back of Matt's neck one more time. He realized the man was trying very hard to breathe and noticed his muffled sobs. Guilt punched Peter hard in the stomach.

 

“OK, I'm done with you. I'm sorry. But- if you lied to me, and you _do_ have a girlfriend then I'm not sorry... You know I only did this because I was angry and jealous that you slept with my ex Black Cat, right?” Peter admitted and felt like a giant ass-hole upon realizing how stupid it sounded, especially since he was dating Mary-Jane. He thought of Mary-Jane and wanted to vomit from how guilty he felt. “ _Maybe_ you have a girlfriend and cheated on her with Cat, but maybe you didn't. Fuck, I don't know. I'm such a dick. Sorry, man....... Hey, mind if I play with this for a bit?” Peter poked Matt's ass-hole with his billy club which scared and startled Daredevil. All Peter's sincerity turned to shit with that last attempt at a bad joke. “I promise to return it.”

 

Peter stood up, “should I like, pee on you as one final act of humiliation? Joking, joking, I'm not into that, that's gross,” he walked away.

 

Matt could hear the sound of him pacing and trying to shoot out his billy club like a grappling hook. All he wanted in this world right now was to beat Spider-man's head to a bloody pulp with that billy club.

 

“So, uh, the webs will dissolve in an hour. I'm gonna, I'm gonna keep this for a bit because I'm scared of what you might try to do to me with it... It's fitting that a cave-man like yourself would use a club to bash people's heads in, isn't it?” Peter's malice had mostly dissipated but he couldn't help throwing one last jab in. He could have helped Daredevil out of the webs but he was too scared of what might happen if he freed him.

 

Spider-man left Daredevil webbed up, on his stomach and with his pants slightly down. Matt felt that small bit of bare flesh against the cold air and he wondered if he'd ever felt so angry and scared in his life. He wanted to rip Spider-man's flesh apart with his bare hands.

 

What made it worse was that he could feel and hear Spider-man watching him in the far off distance, playing with his billy club. Spider-man spent the whole hour watching over Matt's prone figure. Matt was busy listening to his surroundings and plotting ways to kill Spider-man. He didn't try to scream or struggle. He stayed still.

 

Once Daredevil's webs started dissolving Matt could hear him run. He could smell the stench of fear and guilt all over him. He focused on the sound and smell of Spider-man with his whole being.

 

Quietly, he followed him home.

 

He was considering killing him in his sleep, then he remembered that he didn't kill people.

 

Matt stood by Spider-man's window and was taken aback by the sound of a woman's voice from within. He wouldn't be breaking and entering into their apartment, tonight. He felt anger surge through his body. He fucking knew he had smelt a woman's scent on Spider-man. The bastard had accused him of cheating on a non-existent girlfriend when, meanwhile, Spider-man had a girlfriend and was going out tying men up and biting their asses.

 

“MJ, I did something really shitty tonight,” Matt could hear Spider-man say glumly but didn't feel any remorse for him.

 

“Spidey stuff?” MJ said, Matt was surprised how casually they talked about his vigilantism. He felt a tiny bit jealous.

 

“Yeah, I humiliated and violated someone who I... Care about, and who I wanted to befriend. I did it for stupid, petty reasons... All because he threw a punch at me..." There was more to it than that but Peter wasn't going to tell MJ, "Now I feel like a piece of shit,” The admission of guilt was nice, but it wasn't going to make Spider-man's punishment less worse.

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Daredevil. I even took his billy club. Christ, I'm such a jerk!” Peter flopped down onto their bed and took off his Spider suit.

 

“Why'd you take it?” MJ just smiled, not noticing how incredibly disturbed Peter was. He was always upset over some terrible injustice he had to witness. She was there to help bring him back to the real world.

 

“I dunno, 'cause... He's like a kid, fighting over his playground. So, I acted like a child as well and took away his toy... His violent toy that he probably wants to use to kill me right now,.” Peter looked at the billy club in his hand like a dead rat.

 

Matt very much wanted to do what Spider-man had just described. But he had other ideas now. He was going to follow Spider-man's advice and be more creative and imaginative with his revenge. He thought about sneaking into Spider-man's apartment at night and taking back his weapon. Spider-man would know he knew where to find him. He would fear for his girlfriend and his identity. Matt could blackmail him, threaten to expose him.

 

He had to dwell on this.

 

“So, you webbed him up?” MJ said suggestively.

 

“Yeah...” Peter's voice was heavy with guilt.

 

“Bitch, you should be webbing _me_ up instead,” she giggled.

 

Then Matt listened to them kiss. The sounds of their bodies touching each other and their vocal reactions. He could feel their heat in the distance like a candle flame. He heard clothes being removed, and Spider-man webbing up his girlfriend to the bed.

 

“What do you want?” the wet, smacking noises of their lips was loud and hard.

 

“You know the drill: kiss my body, suck my tits, lick my clit. You're soo good with you're mouth,” MJ's voice was full of approval.

 

Matt felt guilty and ashamed from listening in on Spider-man and his girlfriend fucking, but then he thought about how he had been violated and didn't feel sorry for anyone as he listened to Spider-man go down on his girlfriend and fuck her. He jerked himself off and came with them.

 

“OK, I have an idea, all my best ideas happen during sex,” MJ sounded so happy, it calmed both Peter and Matt. “So, you're gonna have to make it up to Daredevil, keep him on your side. Hell's Kitchen is his turf? Help keep his kitchen clean,” MJ kissed Peter, he held her and buried his face in her hair.

 

“I don't think a Hallmark card and milk and cookies are gonna fix this. I really don't think he'll want me in his neighbourhood... But if I don't find him first and make my apology I'm likely to get my ass kicked unexpectedly.”

 

Peter felt so guilty. MJ was perfect. Why had he betrayed her like that? Sure, he had only put his mouth on a man's neck, ass, and back, but still, it was a violation, hell it was probably rape. He had raped Daredevil and he wanted to barf he was so disgusted with himself.

 

What was worse was that he had the biggest crush on the man. So much that he would probably drop MJ in an instant if Daredevil even wanted him just a little bit. Peter had been angry and jealous that Daredevil had fucked his ex because Peter wanted him more than he could ever express. He loved MJ but he was struggling to contain the bisexual part of him that wanted to discover what it felt like to touch men.

 

“Well, if he kills you, I promise to avenge your death,” MJ giggled into Peter's chest and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

 

Matt felt guilty for masturbating to the sounds of MJ being fucked by Spider-man. However, he had overheard people fucking all the time back when he lived in a University residence and had grown morally numb to it.

 

Still, he felt bad about what he was going to do to Spider-man and his relationship. He felt sorry for MJ.

 

 

Daredevil stalked Spider-man. He watched him beat up muggers and common criminals around Hell's Kitchen. Spider-man barely hit them, he just webbed them up.

 

This is what Matt disliked about Spider-man; he didn't really take anything seriously. He thought webbing everyone up was the best solution. He didn't leave them shattered and scared. Criminals kept hurting others, robbing and doing whatever other illegal acts they enjoyed. Matt actually put the fear of the devil in them and made them stop, even if he had to cripple them.

 

Spider-man didn't hear the things he did. He only addressed what problems he saw. He never got to the root of the problems, the source.

 

“My Spidey sense is going off non-stop, I wonder if there's a devil chasing at my heels...” Spider-man pondered out loud. Matt decided to use this moment to make his entrance, appearing on a rooftop above Spider-man who was walking down an empty alley. Daredevil said nothing, only stared.

 

“Heeey, I know you're probably really mad at me. I am sooo sorry, dude. I shouldn't of... Yeah, here's your stick,” Spider-man threw the billy club at Daredevil who caught it without moving his head. Spider-man ran away.

 

Matt felt a note tied around the billy club. He felt the impression of the letters written in ink.

 

DD,  
I'm sorry. I know there's nothing I can say to make things better or to undo what's been done. I'll do anything to make amends, anything you say, please, let me make it up to you.  
-SM

 

Daredevil smiled. Spider-man's weakness would always be his guilt.

 

 

“So, you want to make amends?” Daredevil appeared out of nowhere and Spider-man almost did a back-flip in surprise. They were on a quiet rooftop in Hell's Kitchen. “You shouldn't be in my neighbourhood,” Matt tapped his billy club in his hand, holding it.

 

“DD, I'm sorry, it was just- just a prank that got out of hand! I'll do anything to make amends! You're like, my favourite superhero-”

 

“Get on your knees.” Daredevil's voice was more calm than furious but somehow that was more frightening.

 

Peter gulped audibly and did what he was told. A little excited and very scared.

 

“I'm going to take a page out of your book. I'm going to humiliate you like you humiliated me,” Daredevil snarled. Spider-man trembled.

 

“That's fair,” Peter said weakly. Daredevil tied him up with the wire between his clubs. “You know I could break out of this, right?”

 

“But you won't, because you want to make it up to me, right?” Daredevil kicked Spider-man over so his face fell to the ground, still on his knees, ass up in the air.

 

Peter felt a boot step on his head and he felt positive he was about to get his face kicked in. He didn't. Daredevil just lolled his head around with his foot, pressing his cheek into the hard floor.

 

“Lick the dirt off my boots, you piece of _shit_ ,” Daredevil growled. Spider-man obeyed him, body trembling and mouth shaky.

 

Peter wasn't sure how he felt about this, the taste of leather and mud in his mouth, the feeling of fear prickle all over his body. He felt sick. He also felt hard.

 

“You _love_ this, don't you?” Daredevil withdrew his boot and stepped on his head, pushing it down. “You _disgust_ me,” He spat on him.

 

Spider-man only whimpered in response. Daredevil walked around to kick him in his stomach a few time, turning him over onto his back. Peter felt tears involuntarily stream down his cheeks

 

“It's OK to cry. I want you to cry. And scream. Begging would be nice too,” Daredevil stepped on Spider-man's crotch and applied pressure there, noticing how hard he was despite everything.

 

“Please,” Peter sobbed, “ _please_ , don't! I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_!” He cried out raggedly.

 

“You want to follow my orders, don't you? I'll tell you what: keep doing what I say and I think maybe I can try to forgive what you did to me,” Matt rubbed the sole of his shoe on Peter's dick almost enticingly.

 

“ _Anything_ , I'll do anything. Please, I'm _so_ sorry. I don't know why I did-”

 

“Yes you do. Your cute, little girlfriend isn't satisfying you, is she? You just want to fuck men-”

 

“What do you know about my girlfriend?” Spider-man changed from pathetic to defiant immediately. Protecting the people he loved always took precedent over his emotions.

 

“I can _smell_ her on you!” Matt kept his boot pressed into Spider-man's dick, not wanting him to fight back. “And you accused me of- I _don't_ beat women! Just because I _fucked_ your ex- Aaagh, you're in a relationship, you have no right to be jealous!” But Matt had already figured out who Spider-man was really jealous of. “I don't have a girlfriend, I didn't cheat on anyone with Felicia. Happy?”

 

“You heard me say “this is my super-villain origin story” in the distance while you kissed her, I know you did! And you fucked her anyway!” Peter growled back.

 

“You watched! You fucking _watched_. To your credit, you didn't beat yourself off to it but I bet you _loved_ -”

 

“I fucking _hated_ it!” Peter yelled back. Matt didn't like this defiance. He would never admit it but he had enjoyed knowing Spider-man was watching him fuck Felicia on a rooftop, even if afterward it had left him feeling hollow.

 

“Too bad, you should have gone home and fucked your girlfriend instead of watching other people fuck, you _disgusting prick_!”

 

Peter was still hard underneath Matt's foot. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. He said nothing in response to this, just cried. The worst part was he was only crying because he felt sorry for himself because he would never be in the position Felicia had been in with Daredevil.

 

“And now, for our final act of humiliation- you're gonna wanna close your eyes for this part.” Peter didn't close his eyes. Daredevil unzipped his pants, pulled out his soft dick and pissed on his masked face and his chest.

 

Peter didn't know how to feel in this moment. He almost laughed. Matt felt really weird about it too. He had taken it too far.

 

After Matt had finished peeing and stuffed himself back into his pants he said, “You _like_ that, _bitch_.? I own you now. You do _what_ I say, _when_ I say it, and right now all I want is for you to stay _the fuck_ out of my kitchen.”

 

Daredevil unhooked his billy club from Spider-man who was still lying there in shock. The stench of piss hung in the atmosphere.

 

“Oh my God, you actually _peed_ on me. That was so fucking _gross_!” Peter couldn't help but laugh and roll around as Matt walked away. Somehow this weird potty humour had broken the tension between them. “So, we _cool_ now, _bro_?” Peter felt like they were somehow even now.

 

Daredevil turned around to scowl at Spider-man.

 

“As long as you obey me, we're cool.”

 

“Sure, boss,” Peter sighed. He had strangely enjoyed being dominated and humiliated and now felt all different kinds of weird.

 

Peter went home after that, Matt followed him of course, wanting to hear the sounds of his anguish.

 

Peter didn't cry. He showered, brushed his teeth, and then crawled into bed next to the sleeping girl beside him.

 

“Hey, MJ?” Peter shook MJ from her sleep.

 

“Mmm-what?” MJ was barely conscious.

 

“Will you... Web me up sometime?” Peter blushed, MJ asked him to web her up sometimes for fun but she hadn't offered to return the favour.

 

MJ giggled. “Sure, tiger,” she kissed him and then fell back asleep. Peter jerked himself off before falling asleep.

 

Meanwhile, Matt listened the whole time at their window.

 

He felt angry Spider-man wasn't upset, that little dick enjoyed what had happened to him.

 

He felt even worse that he had jerked himself off while Peter did the same, listening to his heartbeat speed up the whole time. The crinkle of his sheets move, the tiny gasps escape his mouth. All Matt could think of was webbing up Spider-man's whole body and mouth and fucking him senseless from behind while his girlfriend slept beside him unknowingly. He wondered if the younger man was thinking the same thing.

 

Matt felt the cum drip off his hand and heard Spider-man fall asleep and felt nothing but hatred towards himself as well as Spider-man.

 

He hadn't even really gotten his revenge yet.

 

 

Daredevil acted perfectly charming to Spider-man whenever he saw him. This made Spider-man even more suspicious and jumpy. Daredevil just laughed at him.

 

“Hey, I can't stop thinking about some of the things you said when... Well, it just bothers me to think that you would think... That if I had a girlfriend I'd either beat her or make her feel worthless... Is that how I made you feel? Worthless?” Daredevil said amicably to Spider-man who was more surprised than ever.

 

“Uhhh,” Peter didn't know what to say.

 

“You're not worthless, you're very important and valuable. To me. And New York,” Daredevil grinned at Spider-man while saying this and Peter had absolutely no idea what to say to this. He had no idea where they stood with each other after everything that had happened.

 

Peter just smiled and said thanks, running away like a flustered school girl with a crush. Matt listened to him humming happily as he left.

 

Matt let Peter have a few weeks of blissful normalcy with his girlfriend.

 

 

Then Peter came home one night to find a used condom on their bed.

 

Mary-Jane had co-incidentally been drinking that night. She wasn't the type of girl to stay home, waiting up for her man. No, she went out to parties and got drunk, She was a struggling actress and waitress, networking was part of her job and some of the best work she got happened from meeting people at parties.

 

Peter freaked out at her when he got home, accusing her of sleeping with people to get work as an actress. Meanwhile, MJ had done nothing other than laugh and drink with her friends all night. She was drunk and pissed as hell.

 

“What the fucking _fuck_ Peter! I've been with my friends this whole time! Go ahead, check instagram if you want an alibi from me! If you even really _fucking_ cared about who I socialized with for one damn moment of your life!” They were both yelling and throwing things.

 

MJ was crying. Peter was out of line and accusing her of being a slutty, alcoholic mess.

 

Matt was listening on the fire escape of their building. He felt his heart sink and stomach drop. He had hurt Peter's girlfriend, someone that shouldn't have been involved in any of this. He had sneaked into their bedroom and jerked off into a condom and left it there for Peter to find, all the while burying his face into what he knew what's Peter's pillow, not MJ's.

 

“How can I _trust_ you? You get so drunk you don't even remember this scumbag being left here! How can I even know if you're keeping my...Secrets,” Peter was shouting but lowered his voice with his last word.

 

“Holy _fuck_ , you're the one who goes out at night _chasing_ down men and playing bondage games! If anything, you're more likely to cheat since you'd rather spend your time with guys in tight, revealing clothing than going out to have fun with me for just one night!” MJ started to believe the condom was Peter's. He had told her he was bisexual and often wondered what it would be like to be with guys. Seeing as Peter spent more time with men at night than with her this did not make her feel secure in their relationship.

 

Peter couldn't stand to hear anymore of this bullshit and neither could MJ. MJ paid for most of the apartment since she worked all the time and didn't go to school. Most of their possessions were hers.

 

Peter filled his back pack and a suitcase full of clothes and whatever else he owned and realized this was everything he had in this apartment. What he had put into their relationship and their apartment didn't amount to much.

 

Matt couldn't stand hearing MJ cry after Peter left. He followed Peter, wondering what he would do.

 

Having heard his name from spying on him made him feel powerful at first. He could threaten to expose him or make his life hell if Peter ever tried to make him feel powerless again, but he couldn't even call him Spider-man in his mind anymore. His real name just kept repeating in his head. Peter Peter Peter. He was a person, with a life, with problems. Another person in pain, just trying to live. Matt sympathized with him.

 

Matt had thought he wanted to shatter him. The person who seemed the most shattered was Peter's innocent girlfriend. For that Matt felt more guilty than ever.

 

Peter, on the other hand, walked passively along the streets of New York, solemnly but not crying. Maybe he was still too in shock to cry. He was definitely mad.

 

He parked himself at an all night diner. He did school work and ordered an apple pie.

 

And like the unconquerable hero he was, he got along just fine.

 

 

  
“Are you OK?” Daredevil asked Spider-man one night. Spider-man was always quiet now when he was around, it seemed.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great, actually,” Peter let out a long breath and stretched, “I had a bad breakup with my girlfriend. But y'know what? It was kind of a blessing in disguise. You were right. I kind of just wanted to fuck men. Now that I'm doing that I can let go of my guilt a little for having those feelings while I had a girlfriend... Not that that will ever justify what I did to you. All I can do is recognize my mistake, learn from it, and continually try to make it up to you... Is it working? Do you still hate me?” Many emotions wavered through Peter's voice but he seemed grounded and calm.

 

“I don't hate you... Everyone makes mistakes." the relief of forgiveness made both of them feel a little better.

 

Revenge was a dish best served not at all. Matt no longer hated Spider-man, only himself. He had done something fucked up and terrible and, like Peter, all he could do was recognize his mistake and learn from it. It made him feel slightly better knowing that Peter's life didn't seem to be any worse than it was, hell, Peter felt freer. Matt had freed him, in a way, and MJ already had a new boyfriend.

 

Time healed their wounds. Peter never stopped trying to serve him. He saved Matt's life countless times. Peter would throw himself in harm's way without even thinking just to aid Daredevil. It was obvious he was in love with him.

 

Still, Matt felt a tad uneasy knowing that he did not break Spider-man and could not break him even when he tried. Maybe he had only made him stronger.

 

Even when he tried to come out on top he was still the weaker of the two.

 

It never left his mind that Peter had made him completely powerless without even trying. Matt knew Peter had only submitted to him to make him feel better; Peter had willingly chose to be powerless, and he enjoyed it.

 

Matt spent the next year struggling with his feelings for Peter. Peter slept with men, it drove Matt insane with jealousy. Peter belonged to him. Then he realized he wasn't gay and would try and distract his brain with idle romances with women. Natasha, a blind girl named Milla, a deaf girl named Echo. All relationships criss-crossing into each other so none of them could become attached to him.

 

He'd think about women during sex, and then at some point his brain would switch gears. He needed to think about Peter helpless and at his feet, ready and willing to do anything to please him. Peter would do anything for him, did everything he could for Daredevil. It made Matt feel powerful to control him like this. Made him cum like a fucking rocket.

 

Matt was too distracted to stalk Peter, he didn't care anymore after breaking him up with his girlfriend. He wanted to forget he did that, forever.

 

A year passed of Matt having Peter's name etched into his brain. The feeling of Peter's lips on his body haunted him.

 

Despite their past conflict, Peter was a good kid who just wanted to make New York a safer place to live. Matt adored him, loved him even.

 

So after a year of struggling with his own sexuality he had finally decided to take what was his.

 

And now he truly owned him.

 

But right now, standing in Josie's bar, with Peter pretending to introduce himself for the first time, with Matt's friends around them, with all these secrets exposed that Peter might know the people in Matt's life as well as he did. That Peter might know secrets about Matt, things that Matt's friends thought and felt about him.

 

Matt felt powerless, like he was caught in Spider-man's web again and he had no idea what was about to happen next.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on this being part of the story but then I got this idea in my head and I just had to write it. Like, why does Matt want to dominate Peter so badly? So I made up this backstory in which they have some drama.
> 
> I also really love the idea of power dynamics in relationships being completely reversed. Part of the fun of writing this story is constantly challenging the idea of who really has the power in this relationship. Like, they see each other as equals but sexually they are both into sub/dom stuff and don't know how to deal with their sadomasochism. I wanted to try writing a sub/dom thing where it wasn't play acting and the emotions were very real and fucked up.
> 
> Should I tag this for pee!kink when I meant it as a joke?
> 
> SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Are you disturbed? Please comment! Voice your disapproval, verbally smack me down, put me in my place, it's my kink c; (not really, JK, but please share your thoughts, dear reader).

**Author's Note:**

> More porn to cum.
> 
> http://cheesecakecookiecat.tumblr.com/tagged/spideydevil
> 
> CONSTANTLY looking for canon pictures of Spider-man/Daredevil comic interactions, if anyone has any links please help!


End file.
